Un Mágico Amor
by strawVerry
Summary: Un amor que surge al conocerse y disminuye con el tiempo. ¿Una nueva carta? ¿Podrá el hecho de tener que cooperar para sellarla, volver a unirlos? Un amor, una carta y problemas del corazón de por medio.DEJEN REVIEWS PLEASE!
1. El Encuentro

_**UN MÁGICO AMOR**_

**CAPÍTULO 1: El ****Encuentro**

Descansando en el techo de su humilde casa se encontraba la pequeña Sakura, también conocida como "monstruo" por su hermano mayor –Touya-. Esa era su forma "cariñosa" de llamarla. Esto molestaba a Sakura, pero, con el tiempo aprendió a no darle importancia alguna. Estaba muy concentrada mirando las estrellas, corrijo, hipnotizada por las últimas. Era una fresca noche de primavera y, desde el lugar donde ella se encontraba, se podía sentir una ligera brisa complaciente. Respiró hondo. Ese lugar le inspiraba una paz inimaginable. Era su lugar preferido desde niña. Cada vez que necesitaba pensar, alejarse del mundo, concurría a dicho lugar, que presentaba un ambiente verdaderamente acogedor esa noche...

Se había llevado con ella una taza de chocolate caliente –el cual había terminado hacía ya un largo tiempo-, un libro que había estado leyendo horas atrás, y su celular. Se recostó, ayudada por la brisa que suavemente chocaba con su cara empujándola, mientras jugaba con sus cabellos castaños, y que dulcemente invitaba al descanso. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormida en ese pacífico lugar, y lo hubiera logrado, de no ser porque fue interrumpida por un incesable sonido que reconoció inmediatamente. Era su celular, que estaba sonando. Se incorporó sacudiendo su cabeza un par de veces y, luego de bostezar, atendió.

-¿Hola?- preguntó un poco adormilada.

-¡Sakura! -respondió una voz muy alegremente, que Sakura reconoció al instante-¿Cómo estas Sakura?-

-¡Tomoyo! ¡Qué alegría que llamaras! -respondió olvidando completamente el cansancio que sentía.-Estoy muy bien, gracias por preguntar, ¿y tú?

-Muy graciosa Sakura, a mi no me puedes engañar. Sé que estas en el techo otra vez y a punto de dormirte.- adivinó y rió muy animada Tomoyo.

-¡¡ADIVINA!!- le gritó en el teléfono a modo de broma y ambas rieron.

Estuvieron hablando un buen rato, pero fueron interrumpidas por Fujitaka -padre de Sakura- quien la llamaba a cenar. Se despidieron hasta el día siguiente, pues se encontrarían en el instituto al que asistían juntas.

Sakura recogió todo lo que había llevado al techo y se reunió con su padre y su hermano, ya sentados a la mesa. Se sentó alegre y los tres empezaron a cenar.

Luego de un pato al horno como cena y de lavar los servicios, Sakura se fue a su habitación a escuchar un poco de música mientras hacía los deberes, en los que, por cierto, no estaba muy concentrada.

Luego de dejar los libros y apuntes "abandonados" y sin terminar, se dirigió hasta su cama, se desplomó en ella y, en pocos segundos, se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, Sakura y Tomoyo se juntaron en la entrada del instituto. Iban caminando hacia el interior de éste cuando caen en la cuenta de que dos chicos a los que, hasta el momento, no habían visto, caminaban en dirección contraria a la de ellas y se detenían a saludar.

-Hola- dijeron muy cortésmente al unísono, casi haciendo una reverencia.- ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy señoritas?- preguntó uno de ellos. Tenía un cabello negro brillante y unos ojos azules, un poco escondidos detrás de un par de anteojos. Inmediatamente miré a Tomoyo, quien tenía una mirada diferente a su usual expresión calmada y alegre. Al ver al joven, sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial.

-Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa- se presentó muy gentilmente mientras yo trataba de deshipnotizar disimuladamente a mi amiga –y él es mi mejor amigo, Shaoran Li.-

-Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto y mi amiga es Tomoyo Daidouji- dijo Sakura, sacudiendo un poco a Tomoyo con el fin de sacarla de entre sus pensamientos.

Al ver de cerca al joven Shaoran, estando tan cerca de unos hermosos ojos azabache y de una melena miel un poco despeinada, los pulmones de Sakura dejaron de funcionar, su corazón latía más rápido de lo normal y, a pesar de la presentación de los jóvenes, no lograba emitir palabra alguna, sin importar cuánto lo intentara.

-¿Estudian aquí?- les preguntó Tomoyo, ya despierta del trance hipnótico –No los he visto en el instituto...-

-De hecho, empezamos hoy.- Respondió Shaoran con una sonrisa en sus labios. Fue entonces cuando, por un momento, el cerebro de Sakura reaccionó.

Una voz le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos... una voz que en los oídos de Sakura parecían un coro de ángeles... sacudió un poco su cabeza, tratando de disimular, y miró a sus acompañantes.

-¿Les gustaría acompañarnos?- preguntó sin pensar y casi inmediatamente a la respuesta del joven Li.

Observó a sus acompañantes uno por uno con una mirada de interrogación, preguntando si les había gustado la idea con sus ojos esmeralda. Por supuesto que todos accedieron en seguida.

Ya dentro del instituto, Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigieron a sus casilleros, escoltadas por Shaoran y Eriol quienes, en el camino, iban conociendo la institución explicada por las chicas.

Esos cuatro jóvenes eran el centro de atención de todo el pasillo. Sakura y Tomoyo estaban acostumbradas, por ser parte del equipo de porristas y del coro –respectivamente-, a demás de ser las mas lindas del instituto; pero Eriol y Shaoran se sentían "vigilados", cosa a la que no estaban nada acostumbrados, en lo absoluto.

Cuando hubieron llegado a los casilleros de las señoritas, los cuales por cierto estaban uno al lado del otro, se detuvieron a recoger algunos libros y a dejar otros de los que ellas traían.

Y siguieron caminando, ahora con destino al salón de clases.

Shaoran se distanció por un momento de Eriol para acercarse y decirle algo en el oído a Sakura, quien, al sentir la respiración de Shaoran en su hombro, sintió un pequeño escalofrío recorriendo su espalda, y que por cierto supo dominar hábilmente. Dejó aparecer un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, que Shaoran no notó.

-¿Siempre que van por el pasillo las observan?- preguntó Shaoran en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-La mayoría de las veces- respondió ella, tratando de no presumir.

Li asintió, volvió a su posición original y los cuatro siguieron caminando por un rato hasta que llegaron al salón de clases. Allí se separaron. Como era el primer día para los chicos, se dedicaron las primeras horas a tratar de descubrir donde se encontraba su salón y, de paso, investigar un poco mas las instalaciones.

Mientras iban caminando, Shaoran pudo percibir una mueca de preocupación mezclada con un poco de angustia y tristeza en la expresión de su amigo.

-¿Estas bien Eriol? ¿Te ocurre algo?- exclamó preocupado

-si, si, Shaoran, no te preocupes- respondió Eriol. Aunque esas fueran sus palabras, su rostro expresaba todo lo contrario, incluso un poco mas...

-Eriol...-dijo Shaoran a lo que Eriol respondió con una mirada de interrogación –te conozco desde que éramos unos niños. A MI no puedes mentirme. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Te molesta algo?-

-Bueno... la verdad es que... que me gusta la señorita Kinomoto.- dijo Eriol, ya un poco ruborizado por la confesión.

Shaoran no le respondió con mas que con una sonrisa, un poco fingida...

**Continuará**...

* * *

**_Notas:_**Hola!! Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fic... Espero que les guste. Este cap, aunque lo hice largo, no me gustó mucho... pero no se preocupen... después se pone mejor... P

Bueno, ¿qué pasará entre los castaños? ¿Eriol está celoso? ¿qué tiene de magia esta historia?

Lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos...

_DEJEN SUS REVIEWS!!_

hasta la próxima..

_**-White-Wings-6-**_


	2. Una Invitación Especial

**CAPÍTULO 2: Una invitación especial...**

El resto del día en el instituto se tornó un poco aburrido y rutinario para las chicas. Cuando escuchó aliviada el último timbre de lo que sería una "jornada interesante" -según su padre-, Sakura se reunió con Tomoyo en el mismo sitio donde se habían encontrado horas atrás.

Empezaron a caminar en dirección a sus respectivos hogares cuando una voz las detuvo.

-¡Sakura... Tomoyo... esperen!- gritó Eriol mientras corría para alcanzar a sus compañeras, quienes se detuvieron al instante.- ¿A dónde se dirigen señoritas?- preguntó una vez hubo recuperado el aire, sin perder su habitual cortesía.

-Pues...- tartamudeó Sakura bajando de su nube de pensamientos. –Sakura me acompaña a mi casa- la interrumpió Tomoyo, poniendo su mano derecha en el hombro de su amiga. Ambas sonrieron. Era verdad la increíble complicidad que tenían esas dos chicas.

-Si quieren los puedo llevar- ofreció Shaoran mientras se acercaba en su convertible nuevo. Los tres jóvenes giraron sus cabezas y vieron al ambarino acercarse en un auto muy elegante, según Sakura.

Aceptaron encantados, sobre todo Sakura, quien estaba fascinada con semejante auto. A ella siempre le había gustado ese modelo. Shaoran se bajó y, muy amablemente, le abrió la puerta delantera a Sakura –quien no notó la implícita pero obvia intención de la acción por su entusiasmo- y las dos traseras a Eriol y Tomoyo. Una vez todos adentro preguntó a cada uno sus respectivos destinos. Segundos más tarde el auto arrancó. Se dirigieron, en primer término, a la mansión de Tomoyo –la cual impresionó a los chicos, ya que Sakura no era una extraña en ese lugar-.

-Luego me llamas y me cuentas TODO, Sakura.- susurró Tomoyo, ya afuera del auto, despidiéndose de los chicos con una sonrisa y, guiñándole un ojo cómplice a Sakura, con una mirada pícara, una que no había conocido en Tomoyo. No se imaginaba qué pudo haber pasado por la mente de su amiga, quien dio media vuelta y entró en la mansión.

Eriol, al notar este gesto por parte de Tomoyo, puso una cara inexpresiva. Estaba dudoso, muy dudoso, más que nunca –lo cual era extraño en él ya que era un chico muy seguro de sí mismo-. En parte le había molestado el gesto de su amigo, unos minutos atrás. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al notar que Sakura lo miraba por el retrovisor, y agachó la cabeza para que ni ella ni Shaoran le vieran.

El auto arrancó nuevamente y ésta vez, a pesar de que la casa de Sakura quedaba cerca de la de Tomoyo, tomaron un camino que ella no reconocía, sino Eriol, quien miró a través del espejo retrovisor, con cara de asombro, a Shaoran. Siguieron su camino a pesar del asombro de Sakura -quien no se animaba a reclamarle nada al ambarino-, y de la sorpresa que presentaba la cara de Eriol. Se detuvieron de un momento a otro y Shaoran se giró mirando a Eriol, quien le pidió que bajara con él, que tenía _algo_ para decirle. Sakura no entendía lo que pasaba, pero de igual manera, esperó en el convertible, admirando el maravilloso modelo.

-¿Qué haces Shaoran? Pensé que la llevarías a ella primero.- reclamó Eriol en el tono menos acusador que pudo utilizar, ya estando alejados de Sakura cosa que no los oyera.- ¿Qué pasa?-

Shaoran solo soltó una leve risa mientras bajaba la cabeza y metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Él estaba a punto de decir algo –era evidente pues había abierto la boca- cuando fue interrumpido por un sonido que le sonaba familiar, que parecía una canción que él conocía. Se giró hasta quedar frente al auto, en donde se encontraba Sakura. Notó que ella sacaba su móvil y atendía. Tenía como timbre una canción muy conocida de Futari, una banda que él admiraba desde hacía ya un año y que, aparentemente, a Sakura también le gustaba.

_-¡Bien! ¡Algo en común!_- se dijo para sus adentros y se quedó pensando un momento...-_¡¡Shaoran!! ¡¿Qué estas pensando?! ¡No debes enamorarte de ella, no importa lo linda que sea! Debes concentrarte en ponerte al día con los estudios y en estar con el equipo de fútbol, nada más...-_

Su amigo lo bajó de su ensoñación de un golpe en la cabeza. Eriol aún estaba esperando una respuesta de Shaoran que, en lo posible, incluyera palabras.

-No fue intencionalmente. Es solo que tomé el camino equivocado y, sin querer, llegamos a tu casa.- mintió. Eriol sabía que cuando se trataba de gastar combustible sin sentido alguno, Shaoran no mentía, o eso era lo que él creía.

Eriol se regresó al auto para despedirse de Sakura con un beso en la mejilla, como era su costumbre desde niño, pero al tocar el hombro de ella y acercarse para saludar, sus labios quedaron separados los unos de los otros por tan solo unos pocos centímetros, lo que causó que ambos se sonrojaran inmediatamente.

-A-adiós Sa-Sakura... Nos ve-vemos...- dijo, en un susurro casi imperceptible. Sakura solo asintió con una sonrisa, aunque aún sonrojada.

-_Que suerte que Shaoran no vio lo que pasó... o lo que casi pasó...-_pensaba aliviado Eriol mientras ingresaba en su "mansión".

Suspiró.-_Pero también qué lástima que no pasó nada...-_ se reprochó.

En efecto, Shaoran se había perdido la escena, pues estaba con su móvil atendiendo la llamada de Fanren, una de sus cuatro hermanas mayores.

Ya de vuelta en su auto, Shaoran se sienta e inmediatamente mira a Sakura, quien queda completamente roja.

-¿Entonces... a dónde quieres que te lleve, Sakura?- preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa un poco seductora, una sonrisa que Sakura no había visto antes.

Ella lo miro extrañada. Pensó un momento a qué se refería Shaoran con eso porque, según había entendido, él sabía que ella quería ir a casa.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tomar un helado?- preguntó Shaoran al ver que no obtenía respuesta alguna por parte de ella, acariciando suavemente la mejilla de la castaña con su mano.

Este contacto le hizo bajar de la nube de pensamientos en donde se encontraba y, bastante más sonrojada, agachó la cabeza en señal de timidez.

-Tengo una mejor idea.- le dijo el castaño, tratando de convencerla.- Te llevo a casa y a las seis te paso a buscar para ir a tomar un helado y luego a caminar por el parque pingüino, ¿te parece bien la idea?-

Sakura asintió entusiasmada. Le gustaba la idea que el joven azabache le había propuesto. De cualquier forma, si no aceptaba se quedaría sola y aburrida en su departamento toda la tarde, cosa que no le gustaba mucho. Además, tendría más cosas que comentarle a Tomoyo. Le sonrió a Shaoran y rió para sus adentros.

Minutos más tarde, ya en su hogar, Sakura subió a las escaleras que la dirigían a su habitación tirando su mochila -con todos sus libros en su interior- en el sillón de la sala. Cuando llegó, abrió la puerta y la cerró detrás de ella rápidamente. Se desplomó en su cama totalmente agotada, como si se hubiera desmayado. Se quedó en esa posición por un momento, recordando lo que había sucedido ese día, hasta el momento. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Se levantó al escuchar su móvil sonar. Se dirigió a éste de un salto.

-¿Si, hola?- atendió, todavía un poco distraída por sus pensamientos, dudando de quien podría ser ya que no revisó el numero antes de responder. Hubo un silencio, nadie contestó del otro lado de la línea.

Sakura cerró el teléfono algo confusa, mirando hacia la pantalla.

Luego de unos segundos mirando hacia la pantalla que ya no tenía luz suficiente como para distinguir algo, recordó, bajando completamente de su nube de pensamientos visitada constantemente, que las llamadas quedaban registradas con el número de la persona que la había llevado a cabo.

Ingresó rápidamente a su registro y regresó la llamada a la misteriosa persona que la había llamado a ella segundos atrás.

Esperó unos segundos a que alguien respondiera.

-¿Hola?- respondió una misteriosa voz que parecía conocida para Sakura. -¿Quién habla?- preguntó la voz, ya no tan misteriosa. Sakura se quedó helada al caer en la cuenta de que la voz que se escuchaba en su móvil no era otra que la de Eriol. No pudo emitir ni un sonido. Cerró rápidamente la conversación dejando su pregunta sin responder.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse. Su corazón comenzó a latir aceleradamente. Miró su teléfono unos segundos para luego tirarlo en su cama y bajar a comer algo, para distraerse.

Estaba sola en la casa, su padre se encontraba trabajando, al igual que su hermano, así que podía hacer lo que se le antojara. Fue a la cocina y abrió la heladera sacando una torta que había preparado su padre la noche anterior. La llevó al comedor y, antes de dar el primer bocado, cayó en la cuenta de lo que había sucedido anteriormente:

_No pero… ¿Eriol me llamó? ¿Por qué? ¿Era Eriol realmente? Sí, debía ser él, regresé la llamada a ese número y escuché su voz… Si, sin duda es él… pero no logro entender por qué…_ -Sí, al parecer Sakura era más despistada de lo que parecía-.

Mientras tanto, Shaoran se encontraba en su habitación estudiando, o tratando de hacerlo. No lograba concentrarse. Había estado dando vueltas desde que llegó. No podía dejar de pensar que en unas horas estaría a solas con Sakura, pero luego recordó lo que Eriol le había confesado.

_Flash back_

_-Eriol...-dijo Shaoran a lo que Eriol respondió con una mirada de interrogación –te conozco desde que éramos unos niños. A mí no puedes mentirme. Vamos, cuéntame. ¿Te molesta algo?-_

_-Bueno... la verdad es que... creo que me gusta la señorita Kinomoto.- dijo Eriol ya un poco ruborizado por la confesión._

_Shaoran no le respondió con mas que con una sonrisa, un poco fingida..._

_Fin Flash back_

Se molestó consigo mismo, por un lado por no haber respetado los sentimientos de Eriol hacia Sakura, pero por otro lado, por haber recordado aquellas palabras de su amigo, que tanto le molestaron en ese momento.

Estaba muy confundido. Se sentía perdido entre decisiones. Por primera vez no sabía qué hacer. Él quería salir con Sakura, pero no podía dejar que Eriol se enterase, pues eso solo terminaría con una amistad de muchos años. En un momento de desesperación como ese, le cruzó una idea por la mente.

_-¿Y si le digo a Sakura que no comente nuestra salida? De ese modo no habrá quien lo sepa salvo nosotros dos...-_ pensó en voz alta.- _Pero si le digo eso me preguntará por qué. Y si le digo lo que Eriol siente por ella es muy probable que la pierda...- _siguió.

Fanren, que en ese momento cruzaba por la habitación de Shaoran, se asustó al escuchar un grito proveniente de ésta última. Corrió hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación y la abrió de un empujón por la desesperación por la posibilidad de que algo le hubiera ocurrido a su hermano. Al ver que todo, salvo por el habitual desorden, estaba bien, Fanren sonrió aliviada, mientras Shaoran la miraba extrañado.

**Continuará…**


	3. La Cita

**CAPÍTULO 3: La cita**

Sakura había esperado impacientemente a que la hora acordada llegara. Luego de comer algo, regresó a su habitación y pasó más de media hora solo eligiendo qué ropa usaría para su "cita" con Shaoran.

Cuando se hubo terminado de vestir, se dirigió hacia su gran espejo para cepillarse el cabello. No tardo demasiado pues escuchó la bocina inconfundible del espectacular auto del ambarino. Bajó corriendo, pero al llegar a la puerta, y antes de abrirla, simuló tranquilidad, a pesar de que en su interior estuviera más feliz que nunca. Esto sorprendió mucho al castaño, ya que Sakura había aceptado con muchísimo gusto la invitación horas atrás.

Sakura salió de su casa, agradeciendo no haberse encontrado con su hermano, y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con llave. Se dirigieron al auto y Shaoran, imitando su gesto de horas atrás, le abrió la puerta. Sakura, que ya no estaba tan emocionada, sino más bien nerviosa, empezó a entender lo que Tomoyo había querido transmitirle al despedirse. Se sentó dentro, un poco distraída, tratando de descifrar el comportamiento del ambarino. No se dio cuenta en el momento en que éste ingresó en el vehículo. La miró extrañado.

-Sakura… -dijo- Sakura… -repitió- Sakuraaa...- exclamó casi cantando y agitando su mano en frente de la cara de ella para "despertarla" de sus ensoñaciones tan habituales.

Sakura, quien se encontraba mirando hacia el horizonte a través del parabrisas, despertó rápidamente y giró de golpe hasta quedar cara a cara, a solo centímetros de distancia con el castaño. Se encontraba tan cerca de él que era capaz de percibir el aroma que emanaban sus cabellos color chocolate, siempre un poco despeinados.

Sakura retiró su rostro velozmente del de Shaoran, pues sentía su respiración en piel propia, lo que provocó que la esmeralda se sonrojara fuertemente. Esto causo una sonrisa de satisfacción y de felicidad en el rostro de Shaoran, pero Sakura no lo notó.

Shaoran encendió el auto y llevó a Sakura al parque pingüino.

-Espérame aquí- le dijo bajándose del vehículo y abriéndole la puerta para que ella pudiera bajar también. La escoltó hasta un banco cerca del rey pingüino, -Enseguida vuelvo...- exclamó dando media vuelta, y se fue.

Sakura se sentó, se acomodó la falda rosa que se había puesto, y esperó impacientemente a que el castaño regresara.

Unos minutos más tarde Shaoran regresó con dos conos de helado de limón. Cuando Sakura cayó en la cuenta del sabor, entendió inmediatamente la intención y sonrió un poco sonrosada. Shaoran se limitó a sonreír amargamente, pues volvió a recordar las palabras de su amigo, lo que borró inmediatamente la mueca de "alegría" que había implantado en su rostro. La esmeralda notó esto y se preocupó

-¿Te sucede algo Shaoran?- le preguntó, mirándolo con un gesto de preocupación, pero al mismo tiempo, con cariño y ternura.

-Eh... no, no... Nada... estoy bien- respondió tartamudeando, un poco nervioso y apenado. No quería hacerle pasar un mal momento, así que disimuló lo más que pudo. Shaoran no era bueno mintiendo, y Sakura se dio cuenta de ello.

-¿Estás seguro Shaoran?- siguió la castaña al notar la falsedad en la respuesta de él. Shaoran, al escucharla pronunciar su nombre quedó embobado. No podía creer que una simple niña tuviera tal poder sobre él, pero lo tenía.

-Shaoran...- tarareo Sakura agitando su mano en frente de la cara del ambarino al notar que éste seguía inmerso en sus propios pensamientos.

"_Shaoran... Shaoran..." _eran las palabras que resonaban en la cabeza del azabache, mientras Sakura seguía tratando de llamar su atención. Era increíblemente sorprendente lo espectacular que sonaba su nombre pronunciado por ella. No importaba cuanto tratara de olvidar esas palabras, las seguía repitiendo involuntariamente en su cabeza, sin poder oír una sola palabra de lo que Sakura le había dicho.

Sin importar cuánto, Sakura trataba, incansablemente, de volverlo a la tierra, sin éxito alguno, sacudiendo su mano frente la cara de Shaoran. Éste se dio cuenta y, volviendo en sí, empezó a comer su helado, tratando de disimular. Sakura hizo lo mismo.

Luego de un rato se oyó una voz chillona pero grave, evidentemente una voz de mujer… una voz a la que Shaoran no era ajeno (era evidente pues se hubo exaltado al oír dicha voz)… una a la que conocía muy bien … demasiado según su criterio. Parecía proveniente desde el rey pingüino, a espaldas de Sakura. El simple hecho de volver a oír esa voz pareció sorprender al ambarino ya que no esperaba _encontrarla_ allí.

Se levantó bruscamente de su asiento al ver a una chica alta, delgada y de largos cabellos recogidos en dos coletas corriendo hacia él. Sakura lo miró extrañada, no entendía lo que le sucedía. Según ella, el castaño estaba extraño esa tarde.

La esmeralda giró la parte superior de su cuerpo para ver de quien podía tratarse. Al verla se dio cuenta que no era una chica que ella conociera, y volteó a mirar a Shaoran, quien tenía en su rostro una mueca de nervios mezclados con enojo, temor y angustia.

**Continuará...**

_**Notas:**__ ¡¡Hola!! Acá está el tercer cap como se los prometí. En el capítulo anterior no se publicaron las notas, no sé porqué… xD por eso quiero agradecer a Goddess Aeris por todo su apoyo.. Gracias!!_

_Quiero pedir disculpas también por no haber subido el cap la semana pasada.. es que tuve poco tiempo.. además estoy comenzando otro fic que voy a subir cuando lo tenga avanzado..._

_Bueno, sobre el cap… ¿qué les pareció? Se preguntarán quién es aquella chica que puso tan nervioso a Shaoran… yo creo que lo saben… respecto al tema de la magia (que me han preguntado en los reviews)… lo sabrán en los próximos capítulos xD ¿Por qué se habrá angustiado Shaoran? Son libres de sacar sus propias conclusiones…_

_Eso es todo por ahora… gracias a todos los que me leen… y les prometo que dentro de poco subiré otros 2 fics que tengo en mi cabeza… (si es que se me ocurren los títulos xD)_

_Gracias por dejarme reviews… sigan dejándolos… me inspiran xD_

_Hasta la próxima_

_**-White-Wings-6-**_


	4. Amigos, Salidas y Sorpresas Inesperadas

**CAPITULO 4: Amigos, salidas y sorpresas inesperadas.**

Cuando la joven de cabellos largos llegó a donde el par de castaños se encontraba se detuvo en frente de ellos. Sakura miró a Shaoran con un enorme signo de interrogación escrito en la cara. Él no la miró. Estaba sonrojado. La morocha miró a Sakura, luego a Shaoran y sin exclamar ni una pequeña palabra abrazó a Shaoran.

-Suspiró- _Sabía que tarde o temprano esto sucedería...-_ dijo él para sus adentros.

Sakura los miraba extrañados. Parecía no entender qué sucedía.

_-Obviamente ellos dos ya se conocen...-_ pensó tratando de adivinar qué vínculo los unía. Mientras tanto, la chica de largos y oscuros cabellos no dejaba de abrazar al ambarino.

-Ejem...- exclamó Shaoran, ya sintiéndose un poco incomodo con la situación. La chica de cabellos oscuros reaccionó al gesto del ambarino y lo soltó rápidamente.

-Hola- dijo saludando a Sakura en un tono un poco autosuficiente.- Soy Meiling L... Meiling.- no quiso terminar de pronunciar su nombre, para que no se diera cuenta de que ella y Shaoran eran "familia".

_-No ha cambiado en nada...-_ pensó el castaño al mismo tiempo que suspiraba.

-Hola- respondió Sakura con una sonrisa muy alegre, con la que Shaoran quedaba embelezado- Soy Sakura Kinomoto, compañera de Li- no quería decir que estaba en una cita con él pues no lo quería comprometer a nada, ya que no sabía qué relación los vinculaba.

Al ver esto, Shaoran se levantó de su asiento, apretando fuertemente los puños, y las presentó debidamente.

-Meiling, ella es Sakura, una amiga muy especial,-empezó diciendo el ambarino, mirando a la castaña con una dulzura incalculable en los ojos, lo que hizo que ésta se sonrojara y que Meiling se enfadara levemente-y Sakura, ella es Meiling, mi pr...-no pudo terminar la palabra que estaba a punto de pronunciar, porque...

-¡¡Su prometida!!- lo interrumpió Meiling. Al escuchar esto Sakura quedó completamente confundida. Muchas cosas cruzaron por su cabeza...

_Su... ¿prometida? Pero... ¿Shaoran no estaba saliendo conmigo? ¿En realidad será __ASÍ__ de "leal"? ¿Será ella en verdad su prometida?..._

-No, no... Sakura... Meiling es mi prima... -Li, al ver la mueca de confusión mezcla de angustia y una pequeña pizca de celos, exclamó apurado, mientras le tapaba la boca a Meiling con una mano.

Sakura lo miro.

-Yo provengo de una larga dinastía de Hong Kong, la dinastía Li -explicó- ambos vivíamos en china.

- Oh, ya veo... -Sakura suspiró aliviada, mientras que Meiling, por otro lado, echaba humo por las orejas. Sentía un profundo odio, con un poco de resentimiento, hacia Sakura. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sacarle a _su _Shaoran?

El azabache tuvo la intención de soltar a Meiling e ir a abrazar a Sakura, pero la chica de oscuros cabellos lo sujetó fuerte del brazo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Eriol se encontraba en su habitación, pensando. No podía entender por qué no logro hablar con Sakura esa tarde, y se recriminaba su incompetencia. Odiaba no poder hacer lo que quería, porque algo, en su interior no se lo permitía. Quizá era temor, quizá timidez... no estaba seguro de lo que era, pero estaba seguro de lo que quería: estar con Sakura.

Decidido en dejar de torturarse, decidió salir a caminar.

Suspiró_- ...cambiar de aire...tal vez eso me ayude a despejarme...-_se dijo en voz alta-_...y quizás me dé alguna que otra idea para superar ese "algo" y invitar a salir a Sakura...-_festejó.

* * *

En una gran mansión, una joven de largos cabellos oscuros con toques violáceos caminaba de un lado a otro frente a una pequeña mesita sobre la cual había un teléfono. Aparentemente estaba esperando que éste sonara, cosa que no sucedió. Suspiró.

-Creo que Sakura no ha regresado aún...- Tomoyo suspiró resignada, mientras observaba impacientemente el aparato.

Un rato después, ya cansada de esperar, se fue a hacer unos vestidos que había diseñado para su amiga.

* * *

Un rato después de las "amistosas" presentaciones, los tres se sentaron en el banco luego de pedir el helado para Meiling. A Sakura no le molestaba la presencia de Meiling, pero ciertamente le gustaría más estar sola con Shaoran. Éste le hizo saber que pensaba lo mismo solo con una mirada, lo que le sorprendió bastante. Le resultaba increíble en cuanto coincidían. Por un momento dudó si eso en realidad estaba pasando, pero rápidamente borró esa idea de su cabeza al comprobar que definitivamente no era un sueño. Se sintió feliz. Observó a Shaoran y luego a Meiling, quien no paraba de hablar y que, según la expresión en el rostro de Shaoran, era algo característico en ella. A Sakura se le escapó una risa de los labios. Los primos oyeron esta risa y ambos quedaron sorprendidos, aunque por diferentes motivos. Meiling estaba realmente, bueno, lo que su rostro expresaba era una fatal combinación entre furia y confusión, pues aparentemente, lo que estaba relatando era una de sus historias "tristes" y le sorprendía que ella se riera por algo así... mientras que Shaoran quedaba perdido en la belleza que emanaba del rostro de la esmeralda al reír. Sakura notó la reacción del castaño e, inevitablemente, se sonrojó.

Mientras trataban de prestar algo de atención a los interminables relatos de Meiling, Shaoran pensaba cómo "deshacerse" de ella... o mejor dicho, cómo hacer para que ella "decidiera irse"...

Minutos más tarde empezó a oscurecer. Esto entristeció a Sakura pues ella quería ver el atardecer junto a Shaoran, tomados de la mano, caminando por la playa... bueno, ahí iba de nuevo, ella siempre soñadora... pero, que por el momento sea un sueño, no quita que pueda llegar a pasar en el futuro. Ese era el lado positivo de los sueños, que siempre había una esperanza...

Debido a la caída de la noche y la baja temperatura a esa hora, decidieron entrar al local. Las mesas estaban casi todas ocupadas. Eran mesas cuadradas de cuatro personas, ubicadas dos a cada lado de manera que quedaran enfrentadas. Las chicas escogieron una justo en una ventana. Sakura se sentó de un lado y Meiling en frente de ella. Ahora Shaoran se encontraba en un dilema: si se sentaba con Sakura, Meiling le haría una escena de celos en frente de la esmeralda -cosa que no quería-, y si se sentaba al lado de Meiling, lo más probable era que ésta no lo soltara y que Sakura se molestara, cosa que tampoco quería. ¿Qué hacer? Cuando ambas estuvieron sentadas lo miraron expectantes. Rápidamente y sin dudarlo se sentó junto a Sakura, quien se sonrojó mientras Meiling apretaba los puños tratando de contener los celos que sentía en ese momento por Sakura.

Meiling olvidó su enojo y pasó un buen rato charlando con Sakura, pues obviamente el castaño no estaba interesado –o mejor dicho, no estaba incluído- en la conversación. Se reprendía mentalmente por no haberle pedido a Meiling que se marchara cuando tuvo oportunidad, aunque no podía dejar de contemplar la belleza de la chica que se encontraba a su lado. Ella notó esto y, cuando él se encontraba distraído mirando el menú, le tomó de la mano, lo que hizo que él diera un leve respingo. Sakura solo sonrió. Sí, un acto algo extraño proviniendo de Sakura… y en la primera cita… pero bueno, "casos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas…"

-No te mortifiques...- dijo Sakura mirando a Meiling, quien probablemente estaba contando una de sus "malas experiencias". Eso fue lo único que Shaoran escuchó de la conversación que estaban teniendo las jóvenes. Por un momento se preguntó si se lo había dicho a él o a Meiling...

El gesto de la castaña hizo que Shaoran deseara con más fuerzas que Meiling tuviera algo que hacer o algo que la obligara a irse...

_Dicen que cuando alguien desea algo con muchas fuerzas, ese deseo puede llegar a hacerse realidad..._ -pensó el castaño, repleto de esperanza.

-...Bueno, lamento mucho tener que irme Saku... pero debo hacerlo... acabo de recordar que quedé de verme con unas amigas... nos veremos luego, ¿de acuerdo? -_¡¿Qué?! _Había sido suerte, obra del destino o cualquier otra cosa… lo que importaba era que estaba de su lado.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa que, según el ambarino, la hacían lucir aún mucho más bella, si era posible...

Shaoran suspiró aliviado. Al oír el suspiro, Meiling, que ya se había puesto de pie y se dirigía a la salida, se giró hasta quedar frente a ellos nuevamente.

-Aunque... ¿Sakura, no les gustaría venir conmigo y mis amigas?- preguntó a propósito, queriendo ver la reacción de cada uno de ellos.

-Ay Meiling... muchísimas gracias... en verdad te agradezco la invitación, pero quedaríamos descolocados contigo y tus amigas... será otro día...- respondió Sakura con una enorme sonrisa, aún mas grande y más bella que la anterior. Shaoran se limitó a mirar a su prima. Cuando ésta su hubo retirado, ambos regresaron a la mesa y, agarrando el menú, Shaoran llamó al camarero, un muchacho alto, de rubios cabellos y ojos azules.

-Tráigame una copa de helado de chocolate y...-hablándole a Sakura- ¿tu que vas a pedir?

Sakura estaba estudiando el menú muy concentrada.

-Mm... Una copa de helado de chocolate también...- dijo girando su cabeza para luego mirar al camarero, quien tampoco la había visto.

-¡¿Fye?!- dice casi gritando, lo que sorprende a Shaoran.

-¡¿Sakura?!- responde el camarero, también casi gritando del asombro.

Sakura se levanta y abraza fuertemente al camarero, quien le devuelve el abrazo. A todo esto, Shaoran aún estaba sentado, observándolos. Todavía no entendía nada. Por un momento pensó que Sakura pudo haberse sentido así al ver a Meiling abrazarlo.

_Sakura está emocionada... ¿quien será él? ¿Un... ex novio? ¿Un "amigo" muy querido, quizás...? si fuera así, no sería apropiado su comportamiento pues, según yo, estamos saliendo.-_se dijo para sus adentros.

-¡¡Ay Fye... qué gusto verte de nuevo!!- exclamó muy animada.

-¡A mi tabién me alegra mucho verte Sakura!¿Como has estado en estos últimos años?Se ve que no has cambiado nada...-logro decir el camarero antes de ser interrumpido por Shaoran, quien se hizo notar haciendo un sonido con su garganta y levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿Te encuentras bien?-susurró Sakura en el oído de Shaoran, lo que hizo que el azabache se sonrojara. El castaño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-Ejem... bueno...- dijo ahora refiriéndose a sus dos acompañantes- Fye, él es Shaoran, Shaoran, Fye.

-Mucho gusto- saludó el rubio muy amablemente.

-Lo mismo digo- respondió Shaoran también con amabilidad.

Cuando hubieron terminado la orden, Fye se retiró, y Shaoran aprovechó para hablar a solas con la esmeralda.

-Eh.. Sakura...- balbuceó

-¿Si?¿Que pasa Shaoran?- respondió Sakura, quien previamente estaba mirando hacia fuera por la ventana.

-¿Puedo... preguntarte algo?- dijo con un hilo de voz, un poco apenado -_Qué estúpido!! Si ya he preguntado algo!!-_pensó.

-Si claro, adelante- contestó Sakura muy amable e inocentemente, como siempre. No estaba segura de qué podría preguntarle, pero tenía una leve impresión... una corazonada... la verdad tenía un buen sentido de la intuición, aunque era una despistada y de las peores…

-Bueno... Pues... ¿Quién...? Es decir... ¿Tu... conoces a ese camarero?- preguntó casi tartamudeando de los nervios –_Ay Shaoran... aún diciendo estupideces... era obvio que lo conocía...-_ volvió a regañarse.

-A decir verdad, sí. Lo conocí de pequeña, por Kurogane, un amigo común, y desde entonces somos amigos.- dijo Sakura para luego reír mirando hacia la mesa.

-Oh… ya veo- alcanzó a exclamar Shaoran antes de que Fye regresara con las órdenes.

-Muchas gracias Fye- agradeció Sakura con una sonrisa, ahora mirando al camarero, quien le devolvió la mueca mientras depositaba las copas de cristal sobre la mesa.

-Gracias…- dijo Shaoran por pura obligación ya que no le gustaba ser hipócrita y hacerse "amigo" de gente que no le caía bien. Estaba más interesado en el chocolate que en mantener sus buenos modales. Fye se retiró, dejándolos solos, ya que el lugar estaba casi completamente vacío.

Mientras Sakura comenzaba a comer su helado, Shaoran, muy ruborizado, pensaba en la forma de entablar una conversación.

_¿Qué le diré? ¿Y si le pregunto sobre sus ex novios y le hago un cumplido? No… hay que dejar lo mejor para el final…-_eran algunas de las ideas que se paseaban por la cabeza de Shaoran- ¿_Qué le diré? ¿Qué le diré?-_ no cesaba de preguntarse.

Sakura estaba muy feliz: había vuelto a ver a un amigo de la infancia que no veía hacía ya varios años, pues él se había marchado para completar sus estudios ni bien terminó la secundaria. Pero esa no era la razón base de su felicidad, sino que estaba sola, con Shaoran, en la noche, comiendo un helado de chocolate. Era el mejor día de su vida…

Sakura cayó en la cuenta del estado de Shaoran por su cara, y rápidamente bajó de su nube.

-Shaoran… ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucede algo? Te has puesto colorado… ¿no tendrás fiebre?- exclamó la chica, muy inocentemente. Se levantó de su asiento para acercarse al azabache, le pasó la mano por su frente y comprobó que no tenía nada; con esto Shaoran se quedó más rojo que un tomate.

-Eh.. No, no, Sakura.. Estoy bien, en serio… no me pasa nada…- explicó el castaño tratando de calmarla.

-¿Estás seguro?- insistió la esmeralda.

-Sí, si.. No te preocupes por mi…-exclamó para después seguir con su helado.

_No puedo no preocuparme por ti Shaoran…!! _Pensó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa. Quería guardar esa frase en su mente, pero no pudo-No…¡¡No puedo no preocuparme por ti, Shaoran!!- se levantó y dijo casi gritando al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo fuerte y ardían. Bajó la cabeza en señal de vergüenza. Shaoran también se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a ella y, sujetándola del mentón, dirigió su cabeza hasta encontrar sus miradas. Se acercó más y más hasta que cada uno podía sentir la respiración del otro en su rostro, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara más aún. Shaoran sonrió.

-Yo tampoco puedo…- dijo casi en un susurro para luego acortar mas y mas la pequeña distancia que los separaba…

Shaoran quería besarla –obviamente-. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y lo empujó alejándose entre sí. Se tomó unos segundos -los que le tomaban a Shaoran reponerse del empujón- para pensar en lo que acababa de hacer y se arrepintió. Corrió a ayudar al castaño a pararse, pues había caído al piso.

-Shaoran… Lo siento tanto… No fue mi intención… Perdóname…- dijo Sakura desesperadamente mientras le tomaba la mano y tiraba de ella para que él pudiera separarse del piso. El azabache empezó a reír. Sakura no entendía nada.

-No… Ya te he dicho que no te preocupes… Estoy bien- dijo entre risas mientras se levantaba. Miró a Sakura a los ojos y ella se sonrojó. Bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban aún juntas con las de Shaoran…

-Estee… y si nos sentamos…?- dijo la esmeralda, no muy convencida de lo que estaba diciendo. Shaoran asintió y la siguió, pero cuando dio el primer paso, sintió un fuerte dolor en su tobillo derecho y, dominado por el dolor, se dejó caer nuevamente. Sakura se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y, preocupadamente, le preguntó que le había ocurrido.

-No es nada Sakura… solo me duele un poco el tobillo, es todo… no me pasará nada…- le dijo para tranquilizarse, aunque su mirada y el gesto en su rostro dijeran lo contrario. Sakura se dio cuenta de esto y le agarró nuevamente la mano.

-Shaoran, yo… lo siento!! Todo esto es por mi culpa!! Si yo no te hubiera empujado…- terminó de decir antes de ser interrumpida por Shaoran, quien selló sus labios con un beso…

Mientras tanto, en la casa Kinomoto, Touya y Yukito se encontraban en la cocina tomando una taza de té. Ambos estaban esperando al regreso de la esmeralda.

-Touya… ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Yukito mientras Touya tomaba un sorbo del té que había preparado.

-Si… Solo estoy preocupado por el monstruo…- admitió el hermano Kinomoto, para después continuar con su té. Yukito se limitó a sonreír.

_Es cierto Touya. Yo también estoy preocupado por ella. Pero no importa cuanto tenga que esperarla, tengo algo muy importante que decirle… _-pensó el ojigris.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas: **__Hola!! Bueno, por fin el cuarto capítulo… como se los prometí…_

_Esta semana se me hizo larguísima y tenía muchas ganas de subirlo, así que le hice unos arreglos especiales.. jeje.._

_Pido disculpas ante las fans de Shaoran pero he estado viendo series de abogados y se me pegó un poco de maldad.. jaja (todo bien con los abogados)_

_Bueno, creo que a Shaoran no le gustó para nada el "amistoso" encuentro entre Fye y Sakura, aunque después ella aclaró todo así que… un respiro para él. Entre los castaños estará todo bien… por ahora, pero, ¿qué será lo que le tiene que decir Yukito a Sakura? Él se llevará una gran sorpresa en el próximo capítulo... Aunque no solo él... ¡Je! Touya pasará de chef a cupido provisorio e intentará ayudar a un amigo... ¿A quién? ¿Logrará su objetivo como casametero o fallará en el intento? _

_Averíguenlo en el próximo capitulo!!_

_Bueno, creo que eso es todo por ahora… me despido hasta la próxima semana…_

_No olviden dejar reviews.. 3_

_**-White-Wings-6-**_


	5. Una Noche Desagradable

**CAPÍTULO V: Una noche desagradable...**

Horas más tarde, Shaoran acompañó a Sakura hasta su hogar, donde aún la esperaban Touya, su hermano mayor, y Yukito, un amigo de la familia.

-Gracias por haberme traído hasta aquí Shaoran, y perdona las molestias…- agradeció Sakura agachando su cabeza, al mismo tiempo que bajaba del aún fascinante convertible.

-No hay por qué darlas Sakura… ya te he dicho que no te preocupes por nada…- le respondió Li casi en un susurro acariciándole las mejillas, lo que hizo que Sakura se sonrojara.

-Shaoran… es tarde y está haciendo frío, ¿no quieres entrar a tomar algo?- tartamudeó Sakura.

-Muchas gracias por la invitación, preciosa, pero me temo que debo irme… nos veremos mañana…- terminó de decir para depositar otro corto beso en sus labios. Sakura no había escuchado lo último, tanto su corazón como su cerebro habían dejado de funcionar al oír la expresión de Shaoran…

_Preciosa… Preciosa…_- era todo lo que había en la mente de la castaña, y aún tenía que asimilar dos besos que, aunque cortos, fueron excitantes.

Con lo que no contaba Sakura era que, desde la ventana de la entrada, su hermano y Yukito habían visto toda la escena, y ambos quedaron boquiabiertos, por diferentes razones, obviamente. Desde que Sakura era pequeña, Yukito le había tenido un cariño especial, a pesar de ser varios años menor. No podía creer la imagen que sus grises ojos acababan de ver y que su traicionera mente no dejaba de mostrarle. Touya, por su parte, quería que, cuando su hermana saliera con alguien, fuera con Yukito. Le molestaba el simple hecho de que su pequeña Sakura estaba saliendo con otro chico a sus espaldas, y sin su autorización. Y como si fuera poco, Touya pareció reconocer el rostro de aquel chico quien besó a su hermana…

_-No… No puede ser él… ¿O sí?...- _se debatía mentalmente el hermano Kinomoto mientras Yukito no articulaba ninguna acción. Parecía estar hipnotizado y congelado en frente del vidrio que lo separaba de su supuesta futura novia.

Sakura caminó lentamente hasta la puerta de entrada. Llegó y giró para saludar nuevamente al ambarino. Volvió a girarse, abrió la puerta y al entrar en su casa, vio a Yukito, completamente anonadado, y a su hermano, muy molesto, en frente de la ventana.

-Ya llegué…- gritó Sakura un poco insegura.

Toya se tranquilizó rápidamente y fue a recibirla.

-Hola, monstruo.- saludó indiferente. A Sakura ya no le molestaba que le llamara de ese modo, así que no se inmutó. –Te tardaste-

-Si, es que salí a pasear con… con… con unos amigos…-mintió. Touya notó esto y frunció el ceño. Sakura no se molestó en mirarlo. Entró en la sala donde vio a Yukito, sentado en uno de los sillones, con una mueca de tristeza y angustia implantada en su rostro. Sakura se dirigió velozmente hacia él y se sentó a su lado.

-Yukito… ¿Te sucede algo?- se preocupó.

-No Sakura… no me pasa nada… estoy bien…- mintió y fingió una sonrisa. No la quería preocupar puesto que la quería mucho como para verla triste. Touya observaba la escena de brazos cruzados, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de entrada a la sala. Sakura lo miró para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación. Subió las escaleras ruidosamente e ingresó a su alcoba muy feliz.

Touya se acercó a Yukito y, sentándose a su lado, le dio dos pequeñas palmadas en la espalda.- Yuki, no tenías por qué mentirle. Si te encuentras mal solo dilo.- se preocupó.

Yukito se limitó a mirarlo, mientras una amarga lágrima se desprendía de sus grises ojos y rodaba por su mejilla.

-Tranquilo Yuki… todo va a estar bien… yo lo arreglaré- le prometió Touya, y dicho esto lo acompañó hasta la puerta. –Nos veremos mañana- dijo Touya. Yukito no saludó.

_Ese chico… el chico que estaba con Sakura… el chico que la besó- _pensaba Touya dirigiéndose hacia la cocina. Al pensar nuevamente en ese beso su corazón se estremeció, e imaginó lo devastado que debía estar Yukito.-_ yo lo conozco… se parece mucho a…-_dijo antes de ser interrumpido por el teléfono.

-Si… ¿diga?-respondió sin prestar mucha atención.

-Hola, soy Tomoyo, ¿se encuentra Sakura en casa?- cuestionó la melodiosa voz de la amatista amiga de Sakura.

-Si, ya regresó. La voy a llamar.- dijo Touya, ya en sí. Tapó el auricular del aparato y le gritó a Sakura para que bajara.

Enseguida se escucharon los pasos de la esmeralda bajando la escalera. Cuando estuvo con su hermano, y antes de responder al llamado de su amiga, Touya la miró reprochándole sin palabra alguna el haberle hecho lo que le hizo a Yukito. Obviamente, Sakura no le había hecho nada, o no lo había hecho a conciencia.

Sakura logró quitarle el teléfono de las manos a su hermano, quien regresó a la cocina.

-Hola Tomoyo… perdón por la tardanza-dijo Sakura, disculpándose en un tono acusador hacia Touya. Él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de esto. Tomoyo solo rió a través del teléfono.

-¿Cómo te fue Sakura?- preguntó la amatista cambiando de tema. Sakura se hizo la desentendida puesto que su hermano había pasado en frente de ella mirándola y tratando de adivinar de qué hablaban, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía. Sakura esperó a que Touya se hubiera ido para responderle a Tomoyo y disculparse por su actuación anterior, cosa que Tomoyo había deducido.

-Bien… bueno, en realidad, MUY bien…- respondió Sakura muy entusiasmada pero casi en un susurro, sin recordar que su hermano podía estar escuchándola. –En verdad me pasaron muchas cosas… por eso prefiero contártelo todo mañana con lujo de detalles porque ahora no puedo hablar- dijo acentuando las últimas cuatro palabras, refiriéndose a Touya.

Tomoyo entendió la situación de su amiga y aceptó la propuesta, un poco impaciente por oír la historia. Se despidieron y colgaron los teléfonos.

-Voy a salir –gritó Touya, dirigiéndose a su hermana, quien ya se encontraba de regreso en su habitación.

-Está bien…- respondió Sakura, no muy interesada. Al oír esto, Touya tomó su abrigo y salió velozmente de la casa.

Era ya tarde en la noche. En el iluminado parque se dibujaba una silueta… una sombra… la figura de una misteriosa persona, sentada en uno de los tantos bancos del lugar, vacíos a esas horas. Esa persona estaba sola, concentrada y sumergida en sus tristes y profundos pensamientos. Parecía inconsciente… aislado del mundo que le rodeaba. El sonido de unos pasos acercándose le obligó a levantar la mirada que, momentos antes, estaba clavada en el piso. _Es como si hubiera estado llorando… es evidente… se nota en sus ojos… tiene los ojos de alguien que está sufriendo… pero… Yukito nunca llora… o por lo menos yo nunca lo vi llorar…_ -pensó Touya.

-Touya… que… qué haces aquí? –preguntó la persona, ya no tan misteriosa, limpiándose los ojos de lágrimas. Sí, se trataba de Yukito. Se había quedado devastado luego de ver la escena transcurrida tiempo atrás. Touya se acercó a él y, sin responderle, apoyó su mano sobre la húmeda cabellera del ojigris.

-No te sientas mal…- fue todo lo que Touya se limitó a decir. No le preguntaría por qué estaba así o por qué lloraba, pues lo sabía a la perfección. Esos eran puntos que no se atrevía a cuestionar puesto que estaban más que claros.- Estoy seguro que no será nada serio… -mintió: en ese momento no estaba seguro de absolutamente nada- quédate tranquilo…- fueron las "sinceras" palabras de un amigo. Touya no pensaba ni calculaba lo que estaba diciendo, como lo hacía la mayor parte del tiempo. Le preocupaba que cualquier pequeño detalle que pueda mencionar, pudiera causar un peor malestar en su amigo, y eso no le permitía pensar con claridad.

-Gra… gracias Touya… veo que estás hablando desde el corazón… -dijo Yukito para luego subir nuevamente la mirada hacia Kinomoto y dedicarle una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

-Bah… ya cállate!- exclamó Touya fingiendo un enojo, al que su amigo respondió con una sonrisa, como era su costumbre.

El reloj del parque marcaba las 11:35 de ese día en penumbras.

-Yuki… está haciendo un poco de frío… -dijo Touya ofreciéndole su abrigo, ya con un humor diferente. Era extraño que hiciera frío, pues estaban en plena primavera.- Tómalo… -dijo dirigiéndose a Yukito- esto debe ser una tormenta pasajera…- pensó en voz alta.

-No, gracias. Estoy bien…- obviamente el "bienestar" de Yukito no tenía _absolutamente_ nada que ver con su estado emocional.

-Pero… estás seguro? No quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa?- insistió Touya, ante lo que Yukito no tuvo más que aceptar la escolta.

Caminaron en silencio, Yukito caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y con la cabeza gacha mirando hacia el suelo. Touya miraba el camino y, de vez en cuando, dirigiendo una mirada a su amigo, las cuales no eran correspondidas. El silencio reinaba entre ellos. Touya tuvo la intención de terminar con el tan incomodo silencio. Pensó y calculó las 

palabras que utilizaría y que repercusión podrían tener en su amigo. Después de mucho pensar, llegó a la conclusión de que, según él, no existía palabra alguna que pudiera solucionar las cosas, o por lo menos que no las empeorara.

Siguieron caminando. En un momento cruzaron por el instituto al que asistían en época de clases, años atrás. Yukito se detuvo levantando la mirada hacia el edificio que, en ese momento, quedaba a su derecha. Touya, que estaba unos pasos más adelante, giró para ver que estaba por hacer. Yukito giró su cabeza, aproximadamente, 120° hacia la izquierda.

_-Oh no… -_pensó Touya, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando Yukito.- _tienes que despejarte Yukito… no pienses en ello…-_siguió, como si su amigo pudiera oírlo.

-Es… La antigua escuela de Sakura… -dijo el ojigris bajando la cabeza.- recuerdo que todos los días la acompañaba hasta la entrada y, cuando podía, le regalaba algún dulce… -terminó de decir, casi titubeando. Touya se acercó al notar que dos amargas lágrimas se despidieron de los grises ojos de su amigo para luego caer al suelo. Trató de contener los sollozos que querían salir de su garganta. Touya se acercó y, sin pensar ni calcular nada, solo atinó a abrazarlo.

Sakura estaba sentada en el piso al lado de su cama, recostada en ésta. Tenía puestos unos auriculares para escuchar música, así no molestaba a nadie y viceversa. Al cambiar de canción hizo una pausa y se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llover. Se levantó, dejando los auriculares sobre su cama, y se dirigió al balcón de su pieza. Retiró las dos grandes cortinas rosadas y se apoyó contra el vidrio. Estaba lloviendo muy fuerte, aparentemente hacía un buen rato que había comenzado, y las grises nubes cubrían todo el cielo, tapando las estrellas. En ese momento los faroles de la calle se encendieron y le permitieron ver una sombra que se dirigía a la entrada de su casa.

_-Mm.. Debe ser Touya… _-pensó en voz alta, y dicho esto regresó a su escritorio. Abrió un libro, una especie de diario, agarró una birome y empezó a escribir…

_Querido diario:_

_Hoy, en el instituto, había dos chicos nuevos. Los conocí cuando Tomoyo y yo entrábamos en el edificio principal. Uno tiene ojos azul oscuro penetrante, cubierto por unos anteojos, y cabello igualmente azul. Su nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa. El otro, tiene unos hermosos ojos color ámbar, apenas cubiertos por su despeinada cabellera color chocolate, llamado Li Shaoran. Ambos son altos, más que Tomoyo y yo. Nos pidieron que los guiáramos para encontrar su salón de clases, y de paso, nosotras les enseñamos el resto del edificio. Mientras los guiábamos, les pedí si me podían esperar un rato, pues iba a dejar unos libros en mi casillero, pero Eriol quiso acompañarme y Shaoran y Tomoyo estuvieron de acuerdo. En el camino Shaoran nos comentó que él es un estudiante de Hong Kong, descendiente de la dinastía Li. Tomoyo le preguntó a Eriol su lugar de proveniencia, y él nos dijo que, antes de mudarse a Tokio, vivía con su familia en Inglaterra._

_Al terminar la jornada, Tomoyo y yo nos dirigíamos a mi departamento cuando nos alcanzó Eriol. Segundos después llegó Shaoran en su convertible azul. Me gusta mucho ese auto… nos invitó a llevarnos a cada uno a nuestros respectivos hogares. Me hizo sentarme adelante junto con él, y a Tomoyo y Eriol, en los asientos traseros. Primero pasamos por la casa de Tomoyo, luego por la de Eriol y, antes de llevarme a mi apartamento, Shaoran me ofreció pasar a buscarme a las seis para ir a tomar un helado. Yo acepté encantada, aunque no esperaba tal petición. Luego me llevó a mi hogar._

_Pasaron las horas y se hicieron las seis. Llegó a mi casa y nos fuimos a una heladería muy cerca del parque pingüino. Estuvimos conversando en el parque un rato, hasta que apareció Meiling, la prima de Shaoran. Se nos unió pero luego tuvo que irse. Shaoran pareció haber festejado eso…_

Fue todo lo que llegó a escribir antes de que llamaran a su puerta. Se levantó para luego dirigirse a la puerta, no sin antes cerrar su diario como medida de seguridad.

-Ven a cenar, monstruo, la comida está servida. –dijo Touya, completamente empapado, en la puerta de la habitación. Sakura se enojó por haberla llamado así y por casi empaparla a ella también.

Bajaron los dos. Se sentaron a la mesa, agradecieron por la comida y empezaron a cenar, ambos en silencio. Su padre estaba de viaje por negocios y no regresaría en varios días, así que estaban solos Sakura y Touya.

Touya pensó en preguntarle a su hermana quién era ese chico con el que la vio horas antes, aunque le pareció conocerlo. De cualquier forma no estaba seguro. Si le decía algo referido a Yukito y a lo que sucedió después -sin ella enterarse- seguro se preguntaría que le había ocurrido al ojigris y hubiera empeorado las cosas, así que se limitó a terminar con su cena para luego ir a encerrarse en su habitación, como solía hacer Sakura cuando tenía un problema.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas:** Hola!! Bueno primero que nada quiero desculparme por la tardanza, que aunque fue de un día, yo se que eso pudo haber desorganizado un poco las cosas. Además tengo otros tres fics empezados que he estado adelantando (y que todavía no subo porque no tengo los títulos xD)_

_Ok, con las disculpas pedidas, podemos hablar del cap (xD), ¿qué les pareció? Espero me dejen reviews con sus opiniones porque la verdad tengo escrito hasta el capítulo 7, y luego de eso mi cabeza está hecha una laguna.. así que si me quieren dejar ideas o sugerencias, las aceptaré con mucho gusto 3_

**_Reviews:_**

_**Sauma Sakura:** Me alegra que te gustara, y como ves, tuviste razón sobre Touya. En el asunto de Eriol, pues aún no sé que va a suceder con él, así que si quieres me puedes tirar una idea xD Y no te preocupes que no será la última vez que esos castaños la vean a Meiling.. Soy malvada... xD_

_**Anays-Lovely-Angel:** Bueno, primero déjame agradecerte por todo tu apoyo y también por tu review, por que con él me diste una idea para otro de mis fics xP Estoy tratando de inventar algo para que las parejas vuelvan a la normalidad, pero cada vez que quiero arreglar esa parte me quedo varada n.n' en fin, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia n.n_

_**Elisa Li Kinomoto(review anónimo):** Mira,la historia no es continuación de la serie o del manga, es solo una loca invención de mi cabeza xD y sobre lo de la mágia, bueno, aparece un poco más adelante. Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y que sigas dejando reviews n.n_

_**Kitty.e2:** Jaja, yo también tengo que leer rápido Amor Clínico por que con esto de los otros fics y ahora con los exámenes me está costando un poco sentarme tranquila a leer, n.nU Sobre Fye... verdad que si? es hermoso! A mi en lo particular me encantan los rubios de ojos azules nn Sobre la petición de Yukito, bueno, creo que ya sabes la respuesta n.n nos leemos, sigue dejando reviews._

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, y sigan dejándolos pues me inspiran (ya sea para una u otra historia xD)_

_Hasta la próxima!!_

**_-White-Wings-6-_**


	6. Lo que siento es ¿Amor?

**CAPÍTULO 6: Lo que siento es… ¿Amor?**

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa... llegaré tardeee!! –gritó una desesperada castaña al notar que el reloj despertador marcaba las ocho menos veinte. Sí. Se había quedado dormida… de nuevo. Se puso su uniforme marrón rápidamente –como casi todas las mañanas-, se cepilló un poco el cabello y corrió a la cocina. Ese día su hermano había salido a trabajar a las seis, y su padre aún no regresaría hasta el fin de semana siguiente. Esto la puso en aprietos. Tendría que cocinarse –cosa que le costaba bastante, a pesar de tener un hermano chef- y ya estaba tarde. Miró desesperada su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía tiempo. Corrió hacia la entrada de su casa, se colocó los zapatos y salió, cerrando detrás de ella con un portazo.

Sí, ese día en particular se había levantado más tarde que nunca… pero tenía una razón…

Al llegar al salón de clases el profesor se encontraba escribiendo en la pizarra. Giró su cabeza mirando a la castaña y le informó que había sido castigada… otra vez.

-Sí profesor… -dijo pesadamente la oji-verde y llegó bufando a su asiento… para su sorpresa había algo nuevo a su alrededor: Tomoyo, que se sentaba en frente de ella, ahora estaba a su derecha, detrás se encontraba Eriol, y, a su lado, estaba cierto chico castaño quien la había invitado a salir cierta tarde, hacía ya una semana.

-Buenos días –susurró Sakura. Tomoyo le respondió con la habitual alegría con la que le saludaba todos los días. Eriol también saludó, muy amablemente, para luego sonreír. Shaoran no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla. No pudo evitar sonreír. Sakura sacudió su mano enfrente de la cara del castaño, tratando de que vuelva en sí, sin éxito alguno.

-Bueno alumnos, como estaba explicando antes de que la señorita Kinomoto se nos uniera… -dijo mirándola, haciéndole entender que no lo repitiera, aunque ambos sabían que era en vano- …hay que organizar el baile de primavera de este año… -logró decir antes del común barullo de los compañeros ante una buena noticia. En ese momento 

llovían ideas.- bueno… bueno… -el profesor intentó retomar la palabra.- señorita Kinomoto… acérquese al escritorio por favor… -llamó y Sakura obedeció sin chistar.

Tanto Shaoran como Eriol estaban desconcertados. Ambos pensaban que la llamaba para ponerle otro castigo o quizás algo peor… miraron a Tomoyo, quien sonreía. Esto los descolocó aún más.

-Ejem… -empezó a hablar la oji-verde, y, al escucharla, todo el resto del salón hizo silencio, como respondiendo a una divinidad o algo por el estilo.- bueno, como todos saben, este año el baile de primavera lo presidiré yo… -hizo una pausa para acomodar unos papeles que tenía en la mano.- bueno… hay que definir quienes serán los encargados de la decoración, hay que ver el tema de la comida, también hay que… -fue todo lo que Shaoran logró escuchar a Sakura decir antes de perderse en sus profundos ojos verdes y volar con sus pensamientos…

Mientras tanto, en la otra esquina del salón, unos intensos ojos azul cielo observaban a Sakura maliciosamente…

La noche había transcurrido muy lentamente y él no había logrado conciliar el sueño… Y se hicieron las seis de la mañana. Decidió dejar de lamentarse y de culparse –de algo que no era culpable- y trató de distraerse de eso que lo tenía intranquilo. Se levantó de su cama, sobre la cual estaba sentado, y se acercó a su ropero para cambiarse de ropa. Una vez puesta la camisa y un pantalón cómodo, se dispuso a limpiar, que es lo que hacía cuando estaba molesto por algo. Agarró la escoba y, cuando estaba a punto de empezar con su rutina de limpieza, una imagen invadió su mente. Recordó una vez que Sakura era pequeña y trataba de barrer un jarrón que había echado al suelo y roto sin querer. Esto le hizo perder su fuerza, provocando que la escoba cayera al piso estrepitosamente, seguida por él, que cayó de rodillas. Dos lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos, pero al recordar lo que se dijo hacían pocos minutos, se limpió la cara rápidamente.

Pasaron las horas y él seguía limpiando, hasta que sonó el teléfono.

-Si ¿Diga? –dijo dejando los artículos de limpieza a un lado.

-Yukito… necesito hablarte… es urgente… -respondió una misteriosa voz, en ese momento irreconocible.

-Lo escucho… -respondió al fin, luego de hacer una pausa tratando de reconocer la voz.

-No… Yukito… necesito hablar contigo _personalmente…_ -respondió la voz resaltando la última palabra.- ¿Cuándo y dónde podemos encontrarnos?

-Está bien… -hizo una pausa para organizar su cabeza y luego respondió- veme cerca del parque pingüino dentro de dos horas.

-Excelente.- respondió cortante la voz y cerró la comunicación, dejando a Yukito escuchando el pitido del teléfono, que le indicaba que aquella voz ya había colgado del otro lado de la línea.

Ésta comunicación dejó al chico de grises cabellos algo pensativo, pero luego sonrió. Había entendido quién lo había llamado y para qué lo necesitaba.

El timbre lo había despertado de sus ensoñaciones. Sacudió su cabeza un poco para disiparse completamente, guardó sus libros en su bolso, se levantó y se dispuso a salir del salón, cuando fue detenido por alguien. Se giró para ver quién lo había parado y se encontró con la cara extrañamente poco animada de su amigo.

-¿Te sucede algo Eriol? ¿Te sientes bien? –cuestionó el ambarino al ver la expresión de angustia en el rostro de su amigo. En cierta forma se parecía a la mueca que había colocado la tarde anterior, y eso le dio escalofríos. _¿Me preguntará que pasó ayer? Espero que no…_ -se debatía Shaoran mentalmente mientras esperaba una respuesta por parte del ojiazul.

Era curioso, por primera vez en mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Shaoran estaba nervioso. Normalmente él era un chico astuto, confiado, y a veces arrogante, pero ese día se sentía diferente, muy diferente. Se encontraba intranquilo por la posible pregunta que su amigo 

le formularía… también se había perdido casi toda la clase de relaciones por estar pensando en Sakura… ¿Quién era esa chiquilla que tenía ese efecto en él? Bueno… eso ya no importaba demasiado, si no quería perder su último año más valía que se olvidara de las chicas y de los videojuegos por un tiempo. Rió, olvidando la presencia de su amigo. Le resultaba aún más extraño: por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo responsable por voluntad.

Mientras Shaoran se analizaba, la cabeza de Eriol era un verdadero desastre. Quería preguntarle qué había pasado el día anterior con Sakura, pero no podía, había algo en su interior que no se lo permitía. Tal vez eso era lo mejor… tal vez no. _¿Quién sabe?_ –se preguntó y agachó la cabeza. Tal vez era su instinto, tal vez su enseñanza… '_Sé siempre amable y cortés para con los demás…'_ recordó lo que su madre le había infundado desde pequeño.

Ambos despertaron casi al mismo tiempo. Recordaron el timbre que habían escuchado minutos atrás, y se dieron cuenta de que estaban los dos solos en el aula, sin contar con la presencia de unos ojos azul cielo que los observaban desde la puerta. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento.

-Eh… Eriol… ¿Qué ibas a decirme? –preguntó al fin el ambarino, recordando lo ocurrido momentos atrás, un poco temeroso.

-Eh… No… Nada… No te preocupes… -mintió- no era nada importante. –en ese momento la imagen de Sakura apareció en su cabeza. Estaba reviviendo el momento en que casi la besaba… CASI, lastimosamente para él. _Si la hubiera besado todo hubiera sido diferente, y no hubiera salido con él, como sé que lo hizo… _otra vez su instinto. A esas alturas ya no sabía si era bueno o malo. Así que decidió terminar con el asunto por los momentos y seguir con el día. Recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, en dirección a su casillero.

Shaoran tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo, pero se vio obstruido por un chico alto, de rubios cabellos e intensos y profundos ojos azul cielo. En síntesis, era aparentemente agradable. Un momento… ¿en qué estaba pensando? No quería ni adivinarlo, aunque lo sabía.

El ambarino intentó pasar por su lado para seguir su ruta hacia el patio -donde se encontraba la cancha de futbol- pero nuevamente el rubio lo detuvo. No sabía por qué, pero su cara le era muy familiar, de cualquier forma él era un estudiante recién ingresado y no conocía a todos sus compañeros.

-Disculpa… ¿me dejarías pasar? –Trató de parecer amable para no tener problemas con nadie, como solía hacer en Hong Kong.- necesito ir al patio, ya estoy tarde y debo llegar a la práctica.

-¿Práctica? –preguntó él cortante, y sin dejarlo pasar.

-Sí… tengo práctica de futbol… -intentó resumir Shaoran para no alargar más su tardanza.

-Qué bien… ¿quieres jugar un partido conmigo? –ofreció cambiando el tono de voz, ahora se había vuelto más gruesa y desafiante.

-¿Juegas? –indagó el ambarino mirándolo de arriba abajo.

-Si… conozco el juego –se hizo el humilde. Era evidente que era buena persona, o eso era lo que Shaoran pensaba.

-Está bien… -aceptó sin mucho pensar- ¿qué te parece si jugamos después de la práctica?

-Mm... No puedo… pero si jugamos ahora…

-Está bien… cuando quieras estaré listo. –terminó desafiante el dueño de los ojos color azabache.

Ambos salieron del aula y se dirigieron a la cancha, donde ya estaban el profesor y el resto del equipo. Shaoran se acercó al entrenador y pidió para jugar un partido antes de la 

práctica, pero el entrenador Sasuke se negó. Luego, se acercó el chico de cabellos rubios y, sin articular palabra alguna, el profesor accedió a la propuesta cual robot. Esto extraño mucho a Shaoran, pues había sentido algo extraño en su ser. Era algo que no sentía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. No se sentía mal, pero tampoco estaba feliz… lo encontraba un poco difícil de explicar con palabras.

Sakura, Tomoyo, Chiharu, Rika y Naoko se encontraban en el descanso, sentadas en ronda bajo uno de los cerezos más hermosos del campo. Era realmente algo muy agradable a la vista. Las chicas solían "perderse" con su mente entre sus ramas. Las cinco amigas disfrutaban de un delicioso almuerzo preparado por el chef personal del grupo: el hermano de Sakura.

Estaba hablando de las cosas sucedidas los días anteriores y, como de costumbre, Sakura no estaba presente, o por lo menos no su cabeza. _De nuevo está volando…_ pensó Tomoyo, que conocía a su amiga, y lo más importante, tenía una mera idea de en qué ella estaba pensando. Sonrió.

Rika, que se había dado cuenta del estado en el que Sakura se encontraba, agitó su mano frente a la cara de la castaña, quien no reaccionó sino hasta después de recibir la accidental cachetada por parte de Rika. Rápidamente retiró su mano y se disculpó. Sakura sabía que no lo había hecho intencionalmente, así que sonrió perdonándola.

Luego de esa escena, las chicas siguieron conversando, siempre tratando de que Sakura ya no se perdiera tanto en sus pensamientos. Sabían que lo hacía a menudo, y eso era lo que la hacía especial. Lo que no sabían era que, a cierta distancia bajo la sombra de un árbol, estaba cierto chico de grises cabellos, que las observaba, pero a una en especial: Sakura.

Ya en la cancha de fútbol, estaban Shaoran y un chico de rubios cabellos e intensos ojos azul claro a punto de empezar un partido. Él estaba tranquilo, se veía muy confiado. Shaoran, en cambio, parecía alterado por verlo así…

-Por cierto… soy Fye –exclamó el rubio. _Fye… Fye… Fye…_ ese nombre resonaba en la cabeza de Shaoran. Tenía la leve impresión de haberlo conocido ya en algún otro lugar… pero no sabía dónde.

-Li Shaoran… -respondió al fin- Li, para ti… -termino diciendo con una sonrisa triunfante en sus labios. Esto no pareció importarle a Fye.

Enseguida terminaron con las formalidades y empezaron con el partido.

A los pocos minutos las tribunas estaban repletas, y aún más. Alrededor de la reja que separaba la cancha del resto del campo, estaban todas las porristas –salvo el grupo de Sakura- casi colgadas del alambrado mirando el partido –o a los jugadores-.

-¡Chiharu…! –Gritó Yamazaki mientras se acercaba corriendo hacia su novia. – Vengan… el partido ya empezó… -habló el chico casi sin aire. A estas alturas el grupo no entendía nada.

-¿Partido? ¿Qué partido? –cuestionó Chiharu levantándose de su lugar.

-El equipo de futbol está jugando un partido… no sé contra quién pues aparentemente está muy interesante. –dijo señalando hacia la cancha, abarrotada de estudiantes.

Fue entonces cuando el cerebro de Sakura reaccionó: ¡Shaoran estaba en el equipo de futbol! Se levantó bruscamente, impresionando a los demás, salvo a Tomoyo quien conocía la idea que atravesó la cabeza de la castaña en ese momento.

-¡Vamos a ver Sakura! –Le tomó de la muñeca- Eriol está en el equipo, quiero ver cómo juega. –dijo tratando de disimular la reacción de la castaña. Sakura solo se limitó a sonreír. Ambas chicas salieron corriendo, dejando a Rika, Chiharu, Naoko y Yamazaki totalmente anonadados.

Cuando llegaron a la reja, se escabulleron como pudieron para llegar a la primera fila. Allí, Sakura quedó hipnotizada con lo que vio. Sí, vio a Shaoran, pero de una forma que no lo 

había visto antes. No sabía cómo explicarlo, pero se veía diferente. En cierto momento, él giró la cabeza y sus ámbares ojos se encontraron con los ojos esmeraldas de Sakura. Shaoran iba corriendo, pero, al desviar la mirada –mirando a Sakura- fue de frente contra Fye, y ambos cayeron al suelo. El partido fue interrumpido por que Sakura entró corriendo al campo de juego a atender a los caídos.

_-Irá por el joven Li… Ay Sakura… siempre tan tierna… _-pensó Tomoyo, pero se extraño al ver que iba a ayudar al chico rubio que yacía en el piso. Evidentemente el chico de cabellos castaños y orbes color ámbar estaba igualmente extrañado y algo dañado, pero no físicamente, sino que tenía una herida en el corazón.

-¡Fye! ¡Fye! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?! –decía desesperada la esmeralda. Fye yacía casi inconsciente, pero al ver que éste abría los ojos, Sakura se abalanzó sobre él en un abraso.

Shaoran no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba viendo. _Ver para creer –_repitió la frase que una vez Fanren se la hubo dicho, y le reprochó porque él lo estaba viendo pero no lo creía, quizás no lo entendía… o no lo quería entender. Sí, Shaoran Li podía ser muy caprichoso y testarudo cuando quería. Podía llegar a ser excesivamente egoísta incluso, como lo estaba siendo en ese momento. Él sabía que no estaba bien querer a Sakura para él solo, cuando era él quien quería distanciarse… sí, estaba siendo muy egoísta… demasiado.

Eran las once de la mañana. Ya habían pasado dos horas desde la llamada y la misteriosa persona aún no aparecía. Yukito decidió esperar un rato más, y si dentro de 15 minutos no aparecía, se marcharía a su hogar.

No le dio tiempo ni de sentarse, pues ya había llegado. Apareció de la nada. _Como por arte de magia –_pensó el ojigris y luego rió. Se acercó a él hasta que quedaron frente a frente. El extraño le pasó la mano.

-Hola… Yukito… gusto en verte de nuevo. –saludó cortésmente, como NO era su costumbre.

-¡Déjate de rodeos! ¡Tú no eres así! A lo que vinimos… ¿para qué me necesitas? –dijo cortante Yukito, a modo de broma conociendo a su interlocutor, quien rió ante la respuesta del joven de grises cabellos.

-No te apures… tiempo al tiempo… en ésta semana te enterarás detalladamente lo que tienes que hacer. Por el momento no puedo decírtelo pues me vigilan –dijo señalando con los ojos hacia el árbol que se encontraba a sus espaldas.- lo que puedo decirte es que –dijo para luego susurrar- tienes que eliminar a alguien.

Esto dejó congelado a Yukito. Le habían pedido que llevara a cabo diversas misiones riesgosas, pero nunca le encargaron deshacerse de alguien.

-¿A… a quién debo… eliminar? –preguntó temeroso de la respuesta.

-Tú no… esa pregunta le corresponde a alguien más. –Yukito entendió esto y rápidamente se transformó en Yue.

-¿Ahora sí? –dijo ahora más seguro de sí mismo.

-¡Je! Está bien… no te lo diré –Yue quedó impactado- te lo haré entender por medio de claves y códigos… lo que tengo que advertirte es que hay una fecha límite… durante esta semana te llegarán las pistas para que deduzcas de quién, mejor dicho, de quiénes debes deshacerte. Tienes estas dos semanas para descifrarlo. Al fin de la segunda semana esas personas deben haber desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

-Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Será más de una persona? –cuestionó el oji-celeste impresionado como nunca.

-Sí, exactamente son dos personas…

-Está bien… -dijo sufriendo por los pobres diablos que tuvieran que sufrir por su trabajo, si es que a ESO se le podía llamar "trabajo".

Luego de "salvar" a Fye, Sakura se dirigió hacia Shaoran, le pasó la mano pero él se negó a tomarla y se levantó como pudo. Lo que notó al estar de pié fue un inmenso dolor en su tobillo derecho. Regresó involuntariamente al suelo, dominado por el dolor. Fye, que se encontraba casi en perfecto estado por las atenciones de Sakura, se dirigió corriendo hasta donde se encontraba el ambarino y lo ayudó a pararse. Ahora, a diferencia de la vez anterior, Shaoran aceptó la ayuda del rubio. Sakura no entendía nada. ¿Se habría enojado? No lo sabía. Shaoran se estaba comportando demasiado extraño desde hacía unos días.

**Flash back**

_Era un miércoles, Sakura se acercó a Shaoran con una sonrisa._

_-Hola Shaoran… este… -se pasó la mano por la cabeza- ¿quieres ir a pasear el viernes en la tarde? –agachó la cabeza algo sonrojada aunque aún sonriente. No obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del ambarino. En lugar de eso, él dio media vuelta y se fue. Cuando trató de alcanzarlo, él apuró el paso. Empezó a llamarlo. Cuando estuvieron cerca del casillero de Sakura, el castaño se detuvo, dio media vuelta y, sin darle ninguna explicación, le dijo seria y cortantemente que no._

**Fin Flash back**

Luego, entró Tomoyo al campo para sacarla a su amiga del trance en que se encontraba y la llevó hacia el lado contrario a donde fueron los chicos anteriormente.

-¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! ¡Regresa! ¡Casi te dan en la cabeza de un pelotazo! ¿Qué te sucede Sakura? –Tomoyo estuvo a punto de darle una cachetada para que reaccionara, pero como siempre, supo controlarse.

-Tomoyo… Shaoran está muy extraño estos días. –dijo al fin como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la amatista le había dicho antes. Tomoyo quedó pensativa un momento. Recordó lo que Sakura le había contado que sucedió el miércoles pasado y concordó con su amiga.

-Sakura, quédate aquí, enseguida vuelvo… -le dijo mientras la sentaba en una banca. La castaña se limitó a asentir antes de volver a perderse en sus pensamientos tratando de recordar si le había hecho algo malo a Shaoran.

Tomoyo se dirigió decididamente hacia donde estaba Eriol. Ya no estaba jugando. Se encontraba en la enfermería con el resto del equipo.

-¡Tomoyo! Qué extraño... ¿Qué haces aquí? -dijo el ojiazul después de darse vuelta al sentir que le tocaban el hombro izquierdo.- ¿Y Sakura? –preguntó luego de ver que la amatista venía sola.

-Está en los casilleros… -respondió tratando de no alargar el tema, además ella quería saber también algunas cosas…- pero… ¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

-Estamos esperando a que lo atiendan a Shaoran… parece que se torció el tobillo… -en ese momento, y casi instintivamente, pensó en Sakura, en cómo debería estarse sintiendo, en lo que había pasado la semana anterior, y en lo que acababa de pasar en la cancha de futbol… lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era salir corriendo donde Sakura, agarrarla de la mano, y llevarla hasta la enfermería para que pudiera estar con Shaoran.- pero no estamos seguros, ojalá no sea nada grave… -siguió Eriol, cosa que le impidió a Tomoyo hacer lo que su cabeza y su corazón le mandaban.

En ese momento salió Fye del consultorio e ingresó a la sala de espera, donde se encontraban Eriol, Tomoyo y el resto del equipo. Todos formaron una ronda alrededor del joven de rubios cabellos preguntando el estado de su queridísimo amigo Li.

-Li… bueno Li… se ha torcido el tobillo… -dijo, entristeciendo a todos los presentes. Luego, detrás de la puerta por la que Fye había ingresado minutos atrás, apareció el entrenador del equipo- así es… -dijo confirmando la noticia dada previamente por Fye- y tampoco podrá jugar en los siguientes tres meses.

Cuando el entrenador salió del consultorio, había dejado la puerta entreabierta, lo que le permitió a Shaoran oír la parte más importante para él: no jugaría en tres meses. _¡¡Todo _

_por culpa de esa chiquilla!! Y pensar que me estaba enamorando de ella... ¿Qué? ¿Yo… enamorándome? Y lo peor de todo, ¡¿De ella?! No… eso es imposible… es impensable… no… no volveré a hablarle… ya he sufrido por amor ¿he dicho amor? –_Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa idea- _es decir… por ella es que estoy así… ¡¡es su culpa que yo no pueda jugar en TRES MESES!! _–sí, su "conciencia" podía ser muy testaruda y desagradecida cuando se lo proponía.

Tomoyo, que ya había oído la terrible noticia, salió corriendo -sin despedirse ni dar explicación alguna a Eriol- a encontrarse con Sakura, quien no se había movido ni medio centímetro del lugar donde la amatista la había dejado.

-¡Sakura…! –Gritó Tomoyo mientras se acercaba a la banca- Sa-kura… -trató de recuperar el aire perdido por la carrera y luego siguió- tengo que decirte algo muy importante: ¡Shaoran está herido!

Esto sacó a Sakura de sus cavilaciones y la hizo levantarse de su asiento bruscamente.- ¿Dónde está el ahora? –preguntó secamente.

-está en la enfermería, con el resto del equipo… -dijo Tomoyo. Sakura, ni lenta ni perezosa, no dejó a su amiga agregar una palabra más. La tomó del brazo y salió corriendo hacia la enfermería. _El tiempo es oro… mientras más rápido llegue, más rápido podré atenderlo… –_pensaba sin detenerse.

Al llegar a la enfermería, el lugar estaba vacío: todo el equipo, salvo el entrenador, se habían marchado.

-Kinomoto, Daidouji, ¿están aquí por Li? –preguntó el entrenador quien se levantó de su asiento al ver a las chicas llegar al lugar. Ambas jóvenes asintieron.

-¿Dónde está? ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Podemos verlo? –preguntaba la muy preocupada Sakura tratando de ver detrás del profesor.

-Si… no te preocupes… él va a estar bien… -dijo el hombre para luego reír. _¿A qué se refiere con que "va a estar bien"? ¿Qué acaso no está bien ahora? _Se preguntaba Sakura.

-Está bien pero… -dijo agachando la cabeza- ¿podemos verlo?

En ese momento salió el médico que había atendido a Shaoran y que había escuchado inevitablemente toda la conversación.- Sí, señorita Kinomoto, ya pueden pasar a ver al señor Li. –dijo y luego sonrió.

Sakura, al escuchar esto, se abalanzó al consultorio. Al ingresar en él vio una ventana bastante grande, frente a la cual había una cama. Sakura se acercó a la cama para ver a quien la ocupaba en ese momento. Sí, esa cama estaba siendo ocupada por Shaoran, por su queridísimo Shaoran.

-Sha… Shaoran tu… ¿estás bien? –tartamudeo la esmeralda, mirándolo. Shaoran giró lentamente su cabeza hasta encontrarse con sus verdes ojos, aún con la misma cara inexpresiva que lo caracterizaba. Poco a poco ésta cara se fue encolerizando.

-No –dijo muy cortantemente, más que nunca. Esto hizo que el corazón de la castaña diera un vuelco ¿Por qué la trataba así? Eso era algo que Sakura no entendía, en lo absoluto.

-¿Por qué…? –preguntó con miedo, no quería que estuviera enojado con ella, porque eso era lo que presentía.

-Porque –se sentó en la cama en donde yacía segundos atrás- no podré jugar en tres meses… -dijo resaltando las dos últimas palabras- y todo gracias a tu "amiguito".

_¿"Amiguito"? ¿A quién se refería? Podría ser que fuera…_

-Si, si… tu amiguito, ¿Cómo se llamaba?.. ¡Ah! Si, Fye.

Tenía que ser, justo en el clavo. De pequeña tenía mucha imaginación, pero esto le hizo adquirir una intuición increíble. Fue entonces cuando recordó que en la cancha Fye había 

tropezado con otro chico, pero no se había dado cuenta de que ese chico era precisamente su querido Shaoran.

-Shaoran yo… lo siento –susurró agachando la cabeza.

Shaoran miró al frente- No lo sientas –_No es tu culpa_, le hubiera encantado oír a Sakura, lamentablemente eso no era lo que Shaoran pensaba- esto, lo que sea que fuera lo nuestro… terminó. –y como pudo se levantó y se fue caminando a tomar agua. Sakura, que estaba completamente confusa por lo dicho por Shaoran, quedó inmóvil, mirándolo. El ambarino giró su cabeza al ver que no obtenía reacción alguna por parte de la castaña.

-Y si no te molesta, me gustaría estar solo… -dijo, aún cortante, dirigiéndose a su cama.

Sakura no emitió palabra alguna, dio media vuelta y salió lentamente de la habitación, con la esperanza de que él se arrepintiera de lo que le había dicho y le pidiera perdón. ¡Ja! Shaoran Li pidiendo perdón, si como no. A veces la chica era muy imaginativa, o bien en ese momento tenía el auto estima muy alto.

Faltaban siete minutos para las tres de la tarde, lo que significaba el poco tiempo restante para el final del día. Por fin iría a casa, se relajaría y olvidaría todo lo que cierto ambarino le había dicho. Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esos pensamientos. Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj de la torre de la preparatoria. Cinco minutos para las tres. Suspiró. No quería seguir en aquel lugar. Quería desaparecer, esfumarse o simplemente salir corriendo sin límite. Volvió a mirar el reloj. Tres para las tres. Al parecer perderse en sus cavilaciones en esos momentos era algo bueno pues hacía un poco más amena la espera… solo un poco. Ahora no apartaba la vista del artefacto. Sí, estaba muy ansiosa, sobre todo cuando sabía que ciertos ojos ámbares la miraban y no ciertamente con amor ni nada parecido.

_¡Al fin!_, pensó al notar que faltaba un escaso y corto minuto. Sakura seguía con sus verdes ojos las manecillas del reloj, que marcaban que cada vez faltaba menos.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad, más precisamente en el parque pingüino, un joven alto y de cabellos grises al igual que sus ojos esperaba sentado en una banca del lugar.

Todo el instituto se encontraba en silencio cuando, de repente, un barullo ensordecedor marcó el final del día en aquel edificio.

Eran las once en punto. Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu y Naoko estaban saliendo del edificio. Shaoran seguía en la enfermería, acompañado de su mejor amigo –y según él, el único-, Eriol. Fye caminaba unos metros atrás del grupo de Sakura, cuando, por seguir un presentimiento empieza a acercarse al grupo.

-¿Quieren ir a tomar un helado? –propone Rika, a lo que todas acceden rápidamente y sin objetar nada.

Cuando doblan la esquina dirigiéndose a la heladería, Sakura sufre un desmayo. Inmediatamente Fye, que se encontraba detrás de la castaña, corre en su auxilio, al igual que el resto de las amigas de la esmeralda.

Sakura yacía en el piso. Las chicas no sabían lo que le había sucedido a su amiga, pero Fye sí lo sabía, por eso les pidió a las demás presentes que lo dejaran solo con Sakura y que no se preocuparan más.

--

Por su parte, Shaoran se encontraba parado en frente del ventanal de la enfermería, con un vaso de agua en la mano. Eriol se encontraba en la entrada de la habitación, detrás de su amigo. De repente, Shaoran cae al suelo. Eriol, como buen amigo se asusta mucho, pero como buen poseedor de la magia heredad por 

Clow, se dio cuenta en seguida de lo que sucedía. Así que muy hábilmente levantó a Shaoran como pudo, convenció a la enfermera que los dejara salir y lo llevó a la entrada del edificio. Allí se encontró con que Sakura se había desmayado igualmente, aunque ya lo había presentido, y que Fye la estaba cuidando.

-Ayúdame a llevarla al parque pingüino. –pidió Eriol, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Pero… ¿por qué al parque? –Cuestionó el rubio- ¿no sería mejor llevarlos a sus casas? –volvió a preguntar, recibiendo una mirada dudosa por parte del chico de cabello oscuro.

-Pues… no lo sé… es solo un presentimiento… -y dicho esto se dispusieron a llevarlos al parque, Eriol cargaría a Shaoran y Fye a Sakura.

-Aquí estoy. ¿Para qué me necesitas? –preguntaba Yukito muy seriamente.

-Creo que ambos conocemos la respuesta… Yue –decía la voz del misterioso acompañante del oji-gris. Luego ambos comenzaron a reír.

-Bien, es cierto, pero necesito detalles… como pretendes que—

-¡¡Yue!! –fue interrumpido por un grito.

-¡¡Yue!! –Yukito giró su cabeza repetidas veces para dar con la persona que estaba gritando su nombre… hasta que al fin divisó a dos individuos conocidos que se acercaban a él.

-Yue… Yue… ¿qué está pasando? –alcanzó a decir Eriol antes de que Yukito se transformara en Yue.

-Mm... –Meditó- pues…

-¡Anda Yue! ¡Dinos qué está sucediendo! ¡Dinos por qué Sakura y este chico se han desmayado! –exclamó Fye, exaltado como nunca y muy preocupado por el estado de su querida Sakura… ¿Qué? No, solo Sakura.

Eriol y Yue en seguida notaron la inusual preocupación del rubio, pero por respeto y propia preocupación hacia la chica, no dijeron nada.

-Bien… -comenzó Yue- lo que sucede es que… -hizo una pausa- se ha creado una nueva carta.

Entonces lo comprendieron todo. Los únicos seres mágicos en Tomoeda eran Sakura –por ser la única CardCaptor después de Clow-, Shaoran –por poseer magia procedente de la dinastía Li-, Fye, Eriol –descendiente de Clow-, Yukito –Yue-, Kaho Mizuki, Kerberos y Rubimoon, que hasta entonces desconocían el paradero de los tres últimos.

Yue, convertido nuevamente en Yukito, ayudo a Fye y Eriol a llevar a los inconscientes a sus respectivos hogares. Primero se dirigieron a la morada del ambarino, donde Meiling armo un gran escándalo al ver que su primo preferido –el único que tenia- estaba desmayado. Luego de que Eriol, Fye y Yukito le explicaron todo, Meiling comprendió y siguió haciendo sus cosas.

Seguidamente se dirigieron al departamento de Sakura, al que entraron con tranquilidad pues sabían que el único que se encontraría en el lugar seria Touya y él ya sabía todo respecto de su hermana, aunque ella lo ignorara. Cuando el hermano Kinomoto les abrió la puerta, y luego de sobresaltarse al ver que su querida hermana se encontraba inconsciente, los invitó a todos a pasar a la sala.

-Bien Yue… -hizo una pausa para acomodar a Sakura en uno de los sillones- ya estamos seguros… ahora, ¿podrías explicarnos lo de la nueva carta? –preguntó un Fye un poco más calmado, al tiempo que Touya entraba en la habitación con unas tazas de café. Para estas alturas, Yukito había vuelto a ser Yue.

-¿Nueva carta? ¿Qué acaso Sakura no había recolectado todas? –decía Touya mirando a su pequeña hermana.

-Si… en efecto lo hizo… ésta es una nueva carta… creada por un poder diferente al de Clow o Sakura… -meditaba Yue en voz alta. Todos asintieron comprendiendo en silencio la situación. Mientras cada uno se encontraba en una nube diferente, Touya, que se encontraba al lado de Sakura, notó que ella había abierto los ojos, pero no reaccionó.

-¡Sakura! Sakura… ¿estás bien? ¿Cómo te sientes? –Fye fue el primero en reaccionar ante el despertar de la esmeralda, quien con dificultad trataba de levantarse con la ayuda del oji-azul. En seguida todos los presentes la rodearon con preguntas acerca de cómo se sentía.

-¿qué… qué sucedió? –alcanzó a preguntar la castaña, una vez estuvo sentada.

-Pues veras… -empezó Fye- yo iba con ustedes hacia la heladería cuando de repente te desmayaste –explicaba el rubio, y de paso Touya también se informaba- luego te llevé al parque pingüino, donde estaban Yue, Eriol y el chico castaño, también desmayado…

_Chico castaño… chico castaño…_- pensaba Sakura. Ella no recordaba a ningún chico de cabellos castaños. Sin embargo, sí recordaba a Touya, a Yue, Yukito, Eriol y Fye. Al fin, dejo de esforzarse y preguntó:

-¿Chico castaño?

-Si, ¿no lo recuerdas? –cuestionaba Fye, sin entender nada. Eriol, al retomar el hilo de la conversación luego de haberse perdido en sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta que el chico castaño del que hablaban era cierto amigo suyo…

-¿Shaoran? –dijo Eriol arriesgando su hipótesis.

-Sí –afirmó firmemente Yue, quien sí lo conocía.

-Shaoran… Shaoran… Shaoran… -repetía Sakura susurrando- lo siento… no lo recuerdo. En ese instante todos se miraron, inclusive Touya que hasta el momento quedaba excluido de la conversación. Pensaron que era una broma por parte de la esmeralda, pero su mirada era tan sincera que no era posible que fuera mentira.

En ese momento, en otro lugar de la ciudad, un ambarino, ya consciente pero sin saber cómo había llegado ahí, se retorcía entre las sábanas de su cama.

**Continuará…**


	7. ¿L o nuestro es historia pasada?

**CAPÍTULO XII: ¿Lo nuestro es historia pasada?**

Pasaron los días, y ambos castaños por una u otra razón no volvieron a encontrarse en el instituto… lentamente, los días se fueron convirtiendo en semanas, y éstas en meses.

Cierto día, Sakura se encontraba en la mansión de su queridísima amiga Tomoyo Daidouji, haciendo un informe conjunto para el instituto. Tomoyo estaba leyendo lo que hasta entonces habían escrito.

-… ¿Te parece..? –dijo al terminar su lectura.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ah... si, si… -respondió la esmeralda, a lo que su amiga respondió con una de sus sonrisas.

-Sakura… ¿En dónde tienes tu cabeza, amiga? –dijo la amatista, dejado a un lado los libros y papeles, mientras apoyaba sus codos sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –sí, la chica realmente era despistada.

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de la ciudad de Tomoeda, cierto castaño se encontraba trabajando en cierto proyecto para cierto instituto con cierto amigo de lentes y cabello oscuro. En otras palabras, Shaoran estaba junto con Eriol haciendo el trabajo que la profesora Misato les había asignado a sus alumnos.

-A ver… No… no, así no… ¿qué otra cosa tenemos?... eso no... Eso tampoco sirve… ya lo sé, pero… si pero… pero… está bien, pero… de acuerdo… adiós –fue la conversación que mantuvo el ambarino por teléfono, según Eriol, "quien sabe con quién".

-Era Fanren –decía mientras se sentaba- llamo para comentarme la cena –suspiró cansado mientras su amigo reía por lo bajo. _Su hermana sí que se preocupa por él… me gustaría tener una hermana así…,_ pensaba el ojiazul- ¿Acaso no sabe que estoy muy ocupado?

¡Ocupado…! si, como no. Decidieron encontrarse en la casa de Eriol porque ese día no habría nadie y podrían obrar con libertad… y ¡vaya que lo estaban haciendo! Llevaban sentados en la misma posición por más de dos horas y todavía no habían empezado.

-De acuerdo –dijo más para sí mismo que para su amigo-, comencemos… -Dijo, a lo que Eriol respondió con una fuerte carcajada, una que no había dejado de salir de su boca desde que había conocido a Shaoran Li.

_**Flashback**_

_-De acuerdo… sí, no te preocupes más… adiós –dijo antes de cortar la llamada, para luego mirar por la ventana del avión que ya se había puesto en movimiento._

_Miraba las nubes pasar rápidamente, debido a la velocidad del avión. Poco a poco, fue quedándose profundamente dormido. Descansó por un buen rato –digamos… dos minutos- cuando tuvo un fuerte presentimiento, y para su desgracia, uno malo._

_Miró desesperadamente hacia la ventana y vio como las nubes parecieran subir en el cielo, mientras se movían cada vez más rápido. Miró a su alrededor y con lo único que se encontró fue con un grupo de personas totalmente inconscientes de la situación en la que se encontraban. _

_En un impulso, se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, despertando a la anciana que se encontraba sentada en frente, fingiendo dirigirse al baño. Abrió la puerta de la cabina del piloto y se sorprendió mucho con lo que vio allí… no había absolutamente nadie, excepto él. ¿Qué podía hacer en esa situación? Si bien no sabía exactamente en qué posición se encontraba, tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder._

_Recordó una frase que le hubieron dicho alguna vez de pequeño: "Quien tenga la posibilidad de hacer algo, tiene la obligación de hacerlo", y cumpliendo con ese dicho, tan popular entre sus familiares, hizo lo primero que cruzó por su mente: pilotear el avión._

_Claro, sin piloto ni copiloto era inminente el desastroso aterrizaje de aquel avión… aunque siendo sincero, no creía que pilotando él, el destino fuera diferente._

_Pensó seriamente en abandonar la misión que él mismo se había impuesto, pero luego recordó a todos esos pasajeros, incapaces de siquiera reconocer la posición de peligro en la que estaban. Por eso se decidió y, aunque no supiera cómo demonios pilotar esa cosa, lo intentó._

_Luego de varios minutos de desesperada tensión y muchos nervios, logró aterrizar esa cosa en el suelo, con menos turbulencias de lo que lo hubiera hecho sin piloto._

_Cuando volvió a la zona de pasajeros, se encontró con un montón de caras desconcertadas y mucha gente con miedo y desesperación. Fue entonces cuando supo que había obrado bien. Les explicó todo rápidamente y descendieron del avión. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la prensa se juntó y comenzó a hacerle preguntas al "piloto" sustituto._

_Luego de un "corto" tiempo de conversación con los periodistas, decidió ir al aeropuerto más cercano –obviamente a una aerolínea diferente- para poder tomar el vuelo más próximo a Japón. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba solo, en medio de la nada, junto a la carretera, que desaparecía en el horizonte sin importar en qué dirección mirara. _

_Suspiró cansado, pensando en qué solución posible podría encontrarle al asunto. Se encontraba de pié al lado de la carretera, con sus maletas en sus manos y la cabeza gacha, mirando al suelo sin interés alguno, salvo el obvio de querer salir de allí._

_El sonido de un motor lo sacó de repente de sus cavilaciones. Miró hacia la derecha y vio como se levantaba una cortina de polvo. Era un vehículo rápido. Cuando éste se hubo __acercado más, el conductor pudo divisar la figura del piloto casi sobre la carretera, así que lentamente fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta quedar parado en frente de él._

_-Oye, ¿quieres que te lleve? –preguntó muy amable el conductor._

_-De acuerdo –asintió el pasajero del avión, pasándole la mano- Me llamo Eriol Hiragizawa, ¿y tú eres…?_

_-Li Shaoran –respondió devolviéndole el saludo._

_Eriol pidió por favor a Shaoran que lo llevara al aeropuerto más cercano, y en el camino le comentó que tenía que viajar a Japón._

_-¡Vaya si es una coincidencia! ¡Yo también debo volar a Japón! –exclamó Shaoran, mostrando una sonrisa._

_Siguieron su viaje hasta el aeropuerto, donde compraron dos pasajes –de una aerolínea diferente de la que había "acompañado" a Eriol hasta ese desértico lugar- y se sentaron a esperar. Dos horas después, salió su avión con rumbo al país oriental: Japón._

_A partir de entonces, se hicieron muy buenos amigos._

_**Fin Flashback**_

Yukito iba en su bicicleta por las calles, cargando una bolsa con lo que haría su almuerzo. Estaba casi convencido que había superado la "situación", como él prefirió llamarla, con Sakura. Se convenció de que, simplemente, él no era el hombre adecuado para ella y decidió aferrarse a esa idea.

De pronto, le pareció ver una sombra a su derecha. Giró su cabeza en esa dirección y no vió nada fuera de lo común, solo plantas y más plantas. Así que decidió seguir con su camino… hasta que sintió que algo cruzó frente de su cara, rozando la punta de su naríz.

Frenó en seco y miró a ambos lados, tratando de descubrir al autor de semejante disparo.

Cuando volvió su cabeza hacia el objeto lanzado, vio una flecha clavada en un árbol, con un pedazo de papel atravesado, doblado por la mitad. Se acercó temerosamente al árbol y tomó el papel y lo desdobló. "_S"_ fue lo único que encontró en el dichoso papel. Miró a su alrededor una vez más y luego siguió su camino, aunque esta vez, muy desconcertado.

-Lo siento Tomoyo –se disculpaba por sexta vez en los quince minutos que habían pasado- pero debes comprenderme, amiga. Siento que he olvidado una parte de mi vida, como si algo realmente importante se hubiera esfumado de repente.

Tomoyo sabía que no se refería a sus poderes, puesto que, tanto Yue como su querido primo Touya le informaban que Sakura aún poseía sus poderes, aunque ella estuviera no lo supiera. Diariamente, por las noches, Yue realizaba un estudio de los poderes de su dueña e informaba a Touya sobre cualquier anormalidad, quien, a su vez, la informaba a ella.

La joven amatista era muy consciente del tema al que se refería su amiga, sabía muy bien lo que se había esfumado de repente… Shaoran Li. Pero… ¿porqué se había olvidado solo de él? ¿porqué decía que era una parte muy preciada en su vida? ¿qué es lo que en realidad había pasado? Era lo que ella se preguntaba, pero no importaba cuanto pensara en ello, jamás obtenía respuesta alguna, y jamás la obtendría de no hacer algo.

Pensó por unos momentos cuando… ¡Bingo! Una idea cruzó por su cabeza. Miró disimuladamente a Sakura, quien estaba perdidamente ensimismada mirando hacia el horizonte a través de la ventana que se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación.

-Sakura… -dijo, llamando su atención- debo hacer algo, enseguida regreso –la esmeralda solo atinó a asentir sin mirar a su amiga.

Tomoyo se dirigió a la cocina, donde agarró su teléfono y comenzó a marcar un número, siempre vigilando de que Sakura no la escuchara.

-¿Hola? –respondió la voz masculina del otro lado.

-Hola, Eriol. Escucha, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Hola, Tomoyo –respondió alegre, aunque ni él sabía por qué- claro, lo que quieras, Tommy.

Tomoyo se congeló ante la pronunciación de su nombre con el acento inglés que lo caracterizaba, pero enseguida olvidó su embelesamiento y le contó a Eriol su plan.

-¡Por supuesto que te ayudaré!... No, quédate tranquila que no se lo diré a nadie.

**Continuará…**

* * *

_**Notas:**__ Hola!! __¿Qué les pareció el cap? A este capítulo no le puse mucho suspenso, salvo por el plan de Tomoyo… jejeje_

_Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir... salvo DEJEN REVIEWS!!_

_Estoy a punto de subir una historia nueva que se llama "Te quiero", espero y la disfruten..._

_Hasta la otra semana!!_

**_-White-Wings-6-_**


End file.
